Proper Etiquette
by Mikuzu
Summary: Kanda was enjoying life until something impossible happened: he was held back. Struggling to retain a D average and keep his job as a model, his life is once again disrupted when Allen Walker, boy genius, insists on tutoring him. Yullen, AU
1. Prelude to Hell

_For Hakufangirl1_

"Kanda-sempai!"

The raven haired boy swirled around, looking for the person that had called his name. The hall of his high school was lined with people, but he knew exactly who had done it. He scowled when he saw his face.

"Hey, Kanda-sempai, how was last week's game?" Allen asked, walking up to the now irritated senior. Kanda frowned. How many times was the Walker kid going to _ask_ about their football team?

"Fine," Kanda replied simply, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. It landed against his back with a soft "thump." Allen watched him eagerly, waiting for him to say more. Kanda noticed the white-haired boy nervously tapping his foot on the linoleum floor of the hallway. When it became evident that Kanda was not going to continue, Allen tried a different approach.

"When are tryouts for the next season going to begin?" he asked modestly.

"I don't know," Kanda said blankly, then turned and started down the hallway to his next class. He quickly checked behind him; Allen was not following him. Sighing, he walked through the door to his class and sat down in his seat, propping his feet up on the desk. He eyed his new shoes that he had gotten yesterday; they made the graffitied desk beneath them look disgusting. The shoes were a bright white and were emblazoned by intertwining red stripes. Needless to say, they were expensive. His male classmates eyed Kanda's shoes jealously; Kanda smirked at them.

"Look all you want," he muttered to himself. "It won't help you get anywhere in life…" The people who had been eyeing the raven's shoes then immediately turned their attention to the front of the room as the teacher walked in. She was young, around twenty six, Kanda guessed, and very popular among his peers. Today she wore a pink pencil skirt with a plain white collared blouse. Her pumps were a soft cream color that matched the reading glasses she wore around her pale neck.

"Good morning!" she sang out to the class, walking over to her desk and pulling a large manila envelope out of an open drawer.

"Good morning, Lotto-sensei," a few brazen voices called back out, followed by a few giggles. She smiled back at the class, then walked to the center of the room. From having this teacher for two years, Kanda knew that this indicated something important was about to happen. He frowned at the thought that he was so used to Miranda's actions. Kanda groaned.

"Why am I stupid?" he thought to himself, fisting a tuft of his hair. "I should be in college…" Much to his dislike, Kanda had been held back. What annoyed him even more was how they could make EOCs so difficult. Kanda was in twelfth grade, yet he was still in Geometry (again), and with a barely passing grade. Come to think of it, he has a barely passing grade in this class as well.

"Our school is a school of excellence!" Miranda started, facing the class with a huge grin. "And thus, our students are all excellent." She threw Kanda a knowing glance; he lazily averted it.

"But some students are exceptionally excellent," she continued, "and our new student is a perfect example of one. He was a junior, but not anymore! He's in this grade now." A buzz went through the classroom after this statement. Despite his better judgment, Kanda was interested. A junior skipping so many grades? It was unheard of.

"He scored exceptionally high on all of his PSATs, even though he was not required to take them, is in Calculus, and completely ready to tackle on this opportunity to skip grades!" their teacher exclaimed, trying to energize the class. "I present to you- Allen Walker-san!"

Kanda nearly swallowed the pencil eraser that he was chewing on. Sure enough, the white haired boy that he had talked to just this morning sheepishly sauntered into the classroom and gave the class a timid smile. Several students cheered, and Kanda heard a few girls behind him comment, "Ooh, he's cute!"

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker," Allen introduced himself, bowing. "I-I hope that we can all work well together and be friends! I'm looking forward to a great year!" Several more cheers and cries of adoration followed this announcement. Miranda practically had tears brimming in her eyes.

"A well said introduction, Walker-kun!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Please, take a seat anywhere you like!" Upon hearing this, Kanda propped up his textbook and tried to hide behind it; he was almost positive that Allen would seek him out and sit by him. Much to his surprise, however, Allen sat about two seats in front of him in the front of the class. Kanda groaned, hitting his head on his desk; Miranda went up to the board and began to draw an isosceles triangle. She wrote down two of the side measurements, then labeled them A and B, and labeled the third C.

"Now, who can tell me the length of side C?" Miranda asked, looking around the room. Before anyone could raise their hand, she called, "Kanda-san! Could you please tell us?" Kanda's head immediately shot up from his desk. Squinting at the board, he said, "Um…is it the square root of 123?" Wearing a disappointed smile, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That's wrong." She turned to the class once again. "Does anybody know?" Several hands shot up; this was just a review, so of course everybody knew the answer.

"Walker-kun!" Miranda asked. "What's the answer?"

"Eight," Allen answered without looking up; more tears appeared in the teachers eyes as the bell rang; everyone filed out of the classroom, talking and laughing. Kanda remained immobile in his seat, staring at the board.

"If you'd like, I can explain it to you," a voice behind the raven-haired teen offered. Kanda instantly whirled around; as he did so, the voice behind him gave out a yelp of pain. It was Allen, who was clutching his left eye.

"Your hair hit me in the eye!" he explained, rubbing his eye. Kanda muttered an apology, then grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't you know the Pythagorean Theorem?" Allen called after him.

"I'd love to stay and chat about it, but unlike you, I have a life," Kanda replied bitterly, heading out the door. "I have to go to my job."

"Aha! So that's why you suck at Geometry!" the silver-haired boy yelled back. Kanda slammed the door behind him on his way out. Sighing, he started towards the school parking lot and jumped into his car, sticking the key into the ignition. Allen was right; if he wasn't so involved in his job, he probably would have better grades. It took up most of his day after school, including the night, and Kanda usually fell asleep during class because of it.

Arriving at his apartment in a matter of minutes, he started down the dark grey sidewalk that lead to his place.

"I can't quit," Kanda said to himself under his breath, looking for his key. "I told myself that this is what I wanted to do. And I've finally got a chance…school will have to wait." Kanda sighed as he entered his apartment and threw his school bag on the futon, heading for his mini fridge.

He pulled out a diet Pepsi and began to chug it down while grabbing a white bag off of his nightstand by the futon; throwing the now empty soda can into the box labeled "to be recycled" next to his trashcan, he slung the bag over his shoulder and started back towards the door.

Climbing back into his car, he restarted it, and began once again speeding back down the road; he turned on the radio. It all seemed to be rap.

Frowning, Kanda turned the music off. Slowing to a stop at a stoplight, he pulled a brush out of his white bag and began brushing his hair. Looking in the side view mirror, he put his hair back up and checked his face; as usual, it was flawless. Smirking, he pressed down in the gas pedal and his car sped forward.

"There it is," he said to himself as he pulled in front of a large building with huge glass windows. Parking and once again getting out of his car, he strolled up to the building and walked through the sliding glass doors. Almost at once, a worried looking man with a beret and glasses rushed up to Kanda, exclaiming, "Oh, Yu! Where have you _been_?"

"I'm here on time, Komui," Kanda replied, beginning to take off his shirt as they walked into a completely white room in the back of the building. "You told me that today we're doing a photo shoot for January in that calendar, right?" Komui nodded and pulled a huge camera out from the black bag he had slung around his shoulder.

"Lulu-sama will love you, Yu," he started as Kanda discarded his shirt on the floor. "You could take this modeling agency by storm if you wanted."

"You know my plan, Komui," Kanda said. "I'm leaving this agency once I get noticed." Komui frowned.

"I know, and every time you say it, I tell you otherwise," he muttered. Kanda just gave him a smirk and strolled up the front of the room, striking a pose. Komui happily bounced after him, clicking his bulky camera about five times a second.

"K-Kanda-sempai…?" a quiet voice then spoke from behind Komui. Kanda froze mid-pose. Stunned, he turned his head to face who had just spoken. Joy. His prediction had come true.

It was Allen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda snapped, his voice cracking a bit due to the nature of his tone. The silver-haired boy put up his hands, backing up.

"I just came here to talk with the manager," Allen explained, a small smile gracing his features. "I'm doing an article on modeling for our school newspaper." Kanda groaned; how many freakin' clubs was he _in_?

"So…this is your job?"

Kanda twitched at Allen's statement.

"Yeah, so?" he spat, grabbing his shirt from where he had thrown it: a poor, defenseless potted plant. Allen smirked.

"Later."

"Wait, Moyashi!"

Allen turned back, slightly puzzled as to why he was referred to as "moyashi."

"If you tell anybody about this, I will shave your head." Kanda took a second to rethink what he had just said. "I take that back; I'll shave your _skin_ off."

"I won't tell…under one condition," Allen said, smiling. Kanda's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Condition? Where do you get off-"

"You have to let me tutor you in Geometry."

* * *

**a/n: Well, here it is. Happy Yullen week, everybody! Much love! Review or I will find you!**

**6/4/09: Beta-ed. :D**

**8/4/09: revised-ish  
**


	2. Did I really just do that?

_Ding dong._

Allen jumped up from his seat on his couch to answer the door; looking through the peephole, he saw that it was Kanda. The young raven-haired man had a navy blue messenger bag slung over his shoulder and an ashamed look on his face. Beaming, Allen opened the door and let Kanda in, motioning for him to sit down at a low table he had set up for them. Several math books were stacked in high piles on the table.

"Do you want any tea?" the silver-haired boy asked, pouring himself some hot water into a china cup.

"No, thank you," Kanda muttered, staring down at the abundance of Geometry books before him. Shrugging, Allen took his tea and sat down across from Kanda. He pulled a red ponytail holder from out of his left pocket and used it to put his hair up as Kanda took two pencils out of his school bag. The two sat in an awkward silence until Allen stated that night's agenda.

"What do you want to work on first?" he asked, smiling widely. Kanda shrugged.

"I don't know. Whatever." Allen frowned.

"You mean to tell me you don't understand any of the material?" he questioned, scooting over closer to Kanda as the raven-haired man opened up his notebook.

"Not really," was the stoic reply. Allen sighed and took the first book off of the stack.

"We'll start with vectors," he announced, opening the book to page five hundred and ninety eight. "I always found those to be pretty simple." Kanda glanced over at Allen, noticing that the boy looked extremely content working on math. His mouth moved very quickly, and he didn't stutter or pause at all. His eyes trailed to Allen's ponytail, and then to the back of his neck. He was surprised to see how pale he was.

"Are you paying attention to me, Kanda-sempai?"

Hearing his voice reminded Kanda that he was supposed to be learning.

"Yeah, Y over X, right?" he replied, looking over at Allen's face. To his surprise, the boy's huge, silver eyes were staring directly into his.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Allen asked, clearly upset. Kanda looked down at his notebook. The once blank page it was flipped to was now full of complicated looking graphs and formulas.

"Sorry," Kanda mumbled, flipping the page. "My mind tends to…wander." Allen blinked.

"What?" Kanda asked, scowling.

"That actually sounded intelligent!"

"Shut up, Moyashi."

"Moyashi?" Allen repeated, frowning. "What's that supposed to be?"

"You're little, like a bean sprout," Kanda explained, looking at the book and scribbling things down in his notebook.

"Whatever, _Bakanda_."

"Is this the answer to number seventeen?" Bakanda asked, pointing to a graph he had drawn on his college ruled paper. Allen peered over at it, surprised that his pupil had been working out a problem while they conversed.

"Uh…no, it's wrong," Allen answered, giving Kanda a feeble smile. The raven-haired boy stared down at his work in disgust.

"Do you want to know what you did wrong?" Allen asked. Slowly, Kanda nodded. Allen then turned to fully face Kanda.

"You went over five instead of up five. See, with vectors, it's backwards," the silver-haired boy explained, not even drawing it out on the paper. Kanda froze up. He couldn't learn like this. He was a visual learner. He needed to see it worked out. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the kitchen. Allen's eyes widened, and he stood up, smiling.

"Hold on," he exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. Kanda took this opportunity to look over at his previous work. Up five and not over, eh?

"Would you like steak or turkey?" Allen's voice asked form above. Dumbfounded, the raven-haired boy looked up at his tutor, who was holding two black trays. To be more precise, he was holding two TV dinner trays. With TV dinners on them.

"Uh…do I have to eat one?" Kanda asked quietly as Allen resumed his seat at the desk and handed Kanda the steak meal.

"Of course! It's my duty to feed my student. If you want to grow big and strong like me, you have to eat once frozen meat!" Allen exclaimed, smiling widely. This statement scared Kanda. It scared him greatly. He glanced at the digital clock mounted above Allen's bookshelf; it read 9:12.

"It's getting a bit late, Moyashi…maybe I should be heading home," Kanda pointed out, closing his notebook. Allen reopened it, however.

"You're right. But let me make sure you know how to graph a vector," he reasoned, turning towards Kanda once again. Turkey gravy was dripping down the side of his mouth, but the younger boy immediately licked it up. Kanda's skin crawled as he did so.

"Tell me- is it over and up, or up and over?"

"Up and over," Kanda replied matter-of-factly. Allen beamed at his pupil.

"Let me explain parabolas real quick," he added. "I know it's Algebra, but you have to drill in the basics. I find them to be one of the hardest things for me to graph, especially since they use quadratic equations and there's numerous ways to solve them…"

Allen's voice soon faded out from Kanda's mind as the boy decided to take the time he was now so generously given to reflect on life in general.

"His tongue is long," the senior mentally noted, remembering when he had licked the TV dinner off of his face. He glared down at his pitiful steak for a split second, then back up at Allen, who was still explaining parabolas. Kanda studied the younger's face for a moment, the noticed another physical aspect of Allen.

"His lips look really soft," he thought, watching them part and un-part as the silver-haired boy continued talking. "How much longer could he possibly talk?"

Kanda didn't bother finding out, however, for at that moment he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Allen's.

"They _are_ soft," Kanda proved, slowly separating himself from Allen's mouth. He decided to listen to Allen once again, but once his ears were focused on his voice, there was only silence. That's when Kanda realized that he had just kissed Allen.

"I-I'm sorry!" the raven apologized, stuffing his notebook in his bag and standing up. Before Allen could react, he fled from the room and out the front door.

"Great," Kanda thought miserably. "There goes my good grade in Geometry."

* * *

A/N: Bleh. It could have been better, but here it is! Finally, after days of thought, chapter two. If you haven't noticed, this fic is no longer associated with "Yullen Week." Please read, enjoy, and review.


	3. The Kidnapping

"Allen…about what I did yesterday…" Kanda started, trailing off. The silver-haired boy sighed, setting his school books down on the desk in front of him. He turned to Kanda, scowling.

"If you're here to ask me out, don't bother," Allen instructed. "I'd just say no." Kanda blinked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why would I want to be with somebody like you?" the younger teen continued, looking Kanda up and down in disgust. "Not only are you stupid beyond help, but you're job is ridiculous, and you're arrogant and selfish."

The raven-haired man's mouth hung open stupidly, adding insult to injury.

"Not to mention," Allen started, gathering his things and standing up. "You're also _ugly._"

"NO!" Kanda screamed, sitting straight up in his bed. His hair was clinging to his face, along with failed math problems he had been working on late last night. Cursing under his breath, he pulled a dilated pentagon off of his cheek and glanced over at his alarm clock.

It was one…in the afternoon.

Before he could further assess his dream and his lateness, Kanda ran out of the door of his apartment, jumped into his car, and sped down the road to his school.

-

"Kanda-kun, I don't think there _is_ a way to explain this." Kanda looked down, feeling pretty damn sorry for himself.

"Y-you're right, sir," he muttered, his new shoes looking all the more overrated due to the fact that he was being forced to stare down at them. The principal, Cross Marian, continued to lecture him.

"Not only are you five hours late to school, but you also had the decency to show up in your…sleepwear," Cross continued, frowning at Kanda's pajamas. "I personally don't have a problem with it, but I've had a lot of complaints from the staff. Not to mention I heard you bullied a younger student to do your Geometry homework." Kanda's look of self-pity turned to one of fury. If Cross was referring to Allen, he was going to have to kill someone.

"With all this piled up on your school records, I'm afraid a school of our stature is going to have to expel you."

"W-what? Expel me?" Kanda sputtered, looking up. Cross gave him a slightly sympathetic look.

"Between you and me, Kanda, I think our school needs more people like you," he said, sitting down at his desk. "You are, however, stupid, so we can afford to lose someone like you. You are now formally expelled. Get the hell out."

"You can't expel me! I didn't do anything that bad! It's not like I burned down the school or anything!" Kanda yelled, slamming his fist down on Cross' desk. The red-head merely smirked, blowing out smoke from his cigar in Kanda's general direction.

"Being expelled should be the least of your worries, kid," he said, pressing his cigar into a pile of paperwork. More smoke clouded the room. "With your record, you should be worried about getting accepted into another school, what with your stupid and all." Kanda stormed out of the office before anymore could be said. He also decided to exit the school as an afterthought, realizing that his car was not parked in the lobby.

"I'm not stupid," Kanda muttered to himself, attempting to slam the school door. He then realized that the doors were automatic. Scowling, he climbed into his Civic and started backing out of the school parking lot. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was actually really looking forward to the Geometry test that day. He was actually prepared. Before he could pass through an intersection, the light turned red.

"Kanda-sempai?" a familiar voice asked. Kanda turned to his left, mortified. Allen was staring at him, equally mortified. Kanda wasn't sure if Allen's mortification was due to him seeing Kanda or the fact that he was currently working at a junk yard.

"Moyashi?" the raven-haired man started, looking the young bean sprout up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Community service," Allen answered like clockwork. "It looks good on my college application." Something else then registered in Allen's mind. "Are you skipping school, sempai?"

"Get in the car, Allen."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Moyashi! I'll explain everything later! Just get in the car!" Kanda yelled, unlocking his car doors. Allen hesitated, then set down his shovel and started towards the raven-haired man waiting in the vehicle. Suddenly, the light turned green.

"Hurry up and get in!" Kanda hissed, motioning to the silver-haired boy. Allen jumped into the car, slamming the door closed as they began speeding down the road.

"Sempai, you're going too fast!" Allen exclaimed, peering over at their mile per hour gauge.

"Hush," Kanda said simply, his eyes kept intently on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Allen asked. For some reason, the fact that he didn't ask "where are we going" instead unnerved Kanda.

"My apartment," the elder replied hastily, making a quick left turn. Allen gulped.

"H-his apartment?" he thought desperately, sinking down into his passenger seat. His thoughts immediately flickered to the kiss him and Kanda had shared the previous night. Oh no…Kanda didn't mean to continue where they had left off, did he?

"N-no, Kanda-sempai! We can't!" Allen sputtered, debating whether to buckle his seatbelt or not. Either way had consequences.

"What are you going on about, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"I-I have a girlfriend!"

Kanda froze. His car even stopped. Luckily for him, there were no other cars on the street to complain about it.

"You do?" he asked quietly, his insides lurching. That wasn't the question that was really on his mind, however. What he really wanted to ask was, "Why the hell am I caring?"

"Lenalee Lee," Allen explained quietly. "She's a grade ahead of me."

"Oh. Good for you," Kanda retorted, pressing his foot into the gas pedal.

"Sempai?"

"_What_?"

"Are we still going to your apartment?" Allen asked innocently, peering over at the somewhat distressed raven. Kanda sighed.

"Yes, Moyashi," he replied, swerving around a shoe that was in the road.

"But why?"

"Because I need to stay there for a while and figure my life out, okay?" Kanda replied exasperatedly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Allen frowned.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for you, but why do I have to be involved?" he questioned.

"Because you're part of the problem."

"I'm starting to not like you, sempai."

"Good. Now we're even."

"Let me out, then!"

"We're here."

And with that, Kanda parked his Honda and the two boys started up towards Kanda's apartment, Allen being lead behind using one of Kanda's shoelaces.

* * *

A/N: Plot, commence! I think. Anyway...thank you for reading! Reviews are always more than welcome! :3


	4. Bad Planning

Lenalee pouted, putting down her binoculars and slowly beginning her descent down the oak tree next to Kanda's apartment window. When she made it about half-way down, she sat on a branch and pulled out a notebook from her backpack, opening it to the first blank page.

"December twelfth," she scribbled down messily with a ball point pen. "Allen has begun to live with his pupil, possibly in a crude attempt to break up with me." Lenalee gasped. Flipping back about three pages or so, she re-read one of her later entries.

"It's the same guy that had kissed Allen about three days ago!" she proclaimed, going back to 12/15 and writing furiously. Once done, she stuck her notebook back in her bag and continued climbing down the wizened tree.

Meanwhile, in Kanda's apartment, awkward conversation was ensuing.

"So…" Kanda started, taking a sip from his Juicy Juice box. "You've got a girlfriend." Allen rolled his eyes, which bore deep, dark circles under them.

"That's all you've asked me about for the past day I've been here," the silver-haired boy whined, bringing his knees up to his chest. He and Kanda were facing each other from opposite sides of a low rise table covered in snack food. Much to Allen's disdain, all of the food was extremely low fat.

"Say…why do you have all of this healthy food?" he asked, pointing to a bag of dried carrot chips.

"I'm an aspiring model," Kanda explained. "I have to eat right to keep my weight down."

"Oh, yeah."

"Tell me about your girlfriend."

Allen sighed, staring down at his knees. Only the top of his head was visible.

"Her name is Lenalee," he said, his voice somewhat muffled due to his position. "She's really cute and has short, black hair."

"And?" Kanda pressed on. He was already losing to this Lenalee person, if Allen liked short hair.

"Her hair used to be really long, but she caught it on fire in a cooking accident."

Kanda didn't know why hearing that made him want to cry, but he wasn't going to find out.

"What about her personality?" the raven asked, crumpling up his juice box and tossing it behind him. It missed the trashcan by about three meters.

"Well, truthfully…" Allen frowned. "She's kind of a stalker." Kanda's eyes widened.

"You're in love with a stalker?" he questioned. Allen raised his head, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I don't love her, Sempai," he said in a hushed voice. "I don't even like her anymore."

"Why are you still with her, then?"

"She has this older, over protective brother," Allen explained. "I'm afraid if I end it with her, he'll kill me."

"What's his name?" Kanda asked out of curiosity. He tried his best to suppress his smile. He couldn't quite finger it, but that fact that Allen didn't like his girlfriend made him feel like he had won the lottery.

"Komui Lee," Allen replied, grabbing a one hundred calorie pack of cookies. Kanda's eyes widened even more.

"That's my manager!"

Allen froze.

"Manager…?"

"At my agency," Kanda clarified. Allen nearly fell over.

"Does he like you?" he asked desperately. Kanda nodded.

"Could you get him to let me break up with Lenalee?" Allen pressed on, looking at Kanda with pleading eyes. The older man smirked.

"Only if you do me a favor," he bargained, crossing his arms across his chest. "You have to help me practice for my Christmas photo shoot."

Allen opened his mouth to respond, but before he could make any noise could be made, Kanda's apartment door flung open. In the doorway stood a tall man with red hair and an eye patch, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yu!" he exclaimed. Kanda immediately froze.

"Lavi," he muttered under his breath, scowling.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in school lately!"

"I got expelled," Kanda growled. "Not get the hell out of my house." Lavi, still grinning, peered over at Allen.

"Who's the cute kid?" he asked curiously. Allen opened his mouth to try and speak once again, but this time Kanda cut him off.

"Your mom," the now severely pissed raven spat. "Go away."

"Okay, Yu. I'll see you at seven, then?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Cool." And with that, Lavi left as quickly as he had come.

"Who was that?" Allen asked, looking over at Kanda's annoyed face and standing up.

"Just a friend of mine," he retorted, grabbing another juice box.

"You didn't act very friendly."

"Are you going to help me with my Christmas photo shoot or not?" Kanda asked somewhat menacingly. Allen frowned as Kanda stood up as well.

"I'm not very good with cameras and that kind of stuff," he replied. He looked up at Kanda with an embarrassed look on his face, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "What…what if I just kiss you instead?"

"Wh-what?" Kanda choked out, disbelief in his voice. Allen's bashful expression immediately turned into a sly smirk.

"You seem to like kissing defenseless people, especially when they're trying to teach," he explained. Kanda froze; he knew Allen was referring to the peck he had given him during his first and last tutoring session.

"Why'd you do that, Kanda?" the silver-haired boy then asked quietly, staring directly into Kanda's onyx eyes. Kanda couldn't tear his gaze away.

"So you would shut up," he answered truthfully, his insides churning. What was this odd feeling? It only escalated when Allen took another step towards the raven.

"Is that really the reason?" Allen asked, his chest brushing against Kanda's. The raven gulped. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Of course that was really the reason.

_Unless…_ Kanda thought desperately, his eyes almost popping out of his head. _Unless he wants me to say it's not!_

"Moyashi…" the raven-haired man started, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Allen's face.

"It's Allen."

"Allen…" Kanda started again, adopting the same breathy tonal quality as the younger boy in such close proximity with him. "What if I told you it wasn't? Would that make you happy?"

"It might," Allen whispered, wrapping his arms around Kanda's middle. The raven resisted the urge to push the younger away from him and strangle him. He also resisted the urge to push the Moyashi down onto the floor and begin molesting him, but he owed that to all of the juice he had consumed.

"Then again, it depends on what you're implying," Allen began, suddenly losing his romantic like voice quality. "There are several possible replies to my question, and yours could be the most repugnant and–"

"Shut up," Kanda muttered, leaning down and crushing his lips to Allen's. For the second time that week, they kissed. Allen slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to actually submit to their contact.

"Yu! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice from Kanda's doorway exclaimed, followed by, "Yu! Why??"

And then, finally, "Allen-kun!"

Shocked, confused, and worst of all, embarrassed, Kanda and Allen broke apart, looking over at the three intruders.

In order, staring at them with bulging eyes, were Lavi, Komui, and Lenalee.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me with a guy!" Lenalee yelled, dashing from the apartment.

"I can't believe you would kiss my sister's boyfriend!" Komui accused, following after his sister. "Good luck finding a new manager!"

"I can believe all of this," Lavi then said, scratching the back of his head. Peering over at the apartment doorway, he slowly made his way out, leaving Allen and Kanda in a very awkward position.

"By the way, Yu…" Lavi started before completely disappearing. "You might want to get the lock on your door fixed."

"Out!" Kanda screeched, taking his trash can and chucking it at Lavi. Needless to say, the red-head left.

* * *

A/n: Wow, that could've gone better. Yes, Kanda is a tsundere. ;D Review, plz!


	5. The Random Rave

"I'm sorry, Kanda-sempai. I didn't think you'd actually kiss me."

Kanda's first trembled as he turned to Allen. Another two cars raced by, causing the raven-haired man's already tangled hair to blow. Him and Allen were sitting on the curb of the highway outside of town.

"Thanks, Moyashi," Kanda spat in reply, crossing his arms across his chest.

"These past three days have been really fun, but…" Allen began, trailing off.

"You're not going home," Kanda said simply.

"Then can we at least go back to the apartment?"

"No. It's no safe there." Allen rolled his eyes..

"You can buy locks, you know."

"Fine."

-

Kanda and Allen arrived at the apartment house in very low spirits. For one, they were both in trouble with the Lee family and, for two, they had missed their favorite TV shows.

"Who the hell is playing music?" Kanda asked, wincing. Some one in the building was blasting techno music, and the loud bass was causing Kanda's head to throb. Sighing, he walked up to his apartment door and opened it. Much to his and Allen's surprise and dismay, the second the door was opened, the two boys were met with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Blinding, flashing lights invaded their eyes as they entered, being almost deafened by the dance music. Kanda groaned.

"Sempai? What's going on? Where are we going?" Allen asked innocently, averting his eyes from a kissing couple in the corner.

"Lavi," Kanda replied simply, his eyes fixated on a particular redhead in the distance who was raiding his fridge.

"What, no booze?" Allen heard Lavi say when they drew close enough.

"No, but there is a drunk," Kanda growled, grabbing Lavi's shirt collar. The redhead paled. "This is my house, Usagi. Who do you think you are?"

"Well, you said you'd meet me at seven, and you weren't there," the trembling rabbit-boy explained, smiling feebly. "I came here to if you were home and, well, it was open…"

"Why is there a rave in my apartment!?"

"I got bored! I'm sorry!" Lavi exclaimed, cowering. Cursing under his breath, Kanda let go of Lavi's shirt, pushing him away and into the refrigerator.

"Of course I stood you up," the raven muttered. "You barged in on me and Allen ki…" He could not bring himself to finish the sentence. He turned to look at Allen; the silver-haired boy fidgeted under his gaze.

"You're a lucky man, Lavi," Kanda then snarled, smirking. "I'm going to go see a movie with Moyashi, and when I come back, my house must be exactly the way it was when I left. If it is, then I might not kill you." Lavi's weak grin faltered.

"E-Eh? But how am I going to get all these people to–"

"I don't know when I'll be back, so be quick about it." Kanda motioned for Allen to follow him as he began to stroll towards the door. Allen could almost hear the scream being issued in Lavi's head.

Feeling nothing but pity for Kanda's friend and himself, he followed the raven back outside. Once the door was shut, the music was cut off.

That's at least one step in the right direction.

"Are we really going to go see a movie?" Allen asked once the two were back in Kanda's car.

"If there're any good one's playing," Kanda replied over the roar of the car's air conditioning. Allen bit his lip; he just wanted to go home and take a nap. Of course, that was impossible, but it was getting late. Streetlights were the only source of direction for Kanda's Honda as he sped down the dark road, his watch reading 9:57.

"Which cinema are we going to?" Allen asked, looking at Kanda reproachfully.

"The one next to Dollar General."

"But isn't that one really…ghetto?" Allen pointed out.

"It's really cheap, too."

The car soon pulled into the parking lot of Cinema Twenty Six. To Allen's surprise, there were a lot more cars than he had anticipated. Kanda parked and got out, walking towards the ticket booth. Allen followed, stopping next to the raven and gazing up at the "Movies Playing" board above them.

"Let's see that one," Kanda said, pointing up at the sign.

"The Judgment- 10:15," the text read. Allen gulped. The movie was rated R.

"There's the flyer thing for it over there," Kanda continued, jabbing his thumb towards a poster on the building wall. Allen peered over at it, and then reeled back. The advertisement featured two nude children being eaten by some huge, black shadow.

"Why don't we watch something happier, Sempai?" the junior student asked, smiling weakly at Kanda's stony expression. Instead of responding, Kanda turned to the ticket booth worker and asked for two tickets for _The Judgment_. Allen's feeble smile faded as Kanda led him into the theater and to the snack bar.

"One large popcorn," the raven ordered to the angry looking worker.

"Sempai, please, can't we go into a different movie?" Allen whispered nervously, looking around to check that there were no people he knew around. "I don't like scary movies."

"It'll be alright, Moyashi," Kanda replied softly as the employee brought him his popcorn. "I'll be there with you." Allen blinked.

Was Kanda-sempai actually being nice?

"Unless you piss yourself, of course. Then I'm out of there," he continued, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

Just as Allen opened his mouth to retaliate, Kanda said, "Let's hurry up and get in there. We're going to miss the beginning."

"Fine by me," the younger boy muttered as he begrudgingly followed Kanda to the theater room after giving the usher his ticket.

"Where do you want to sit?" Kanda asked, his eyes staring directly into Allen's. Allen flinched at the contact of their pupils. Why, he didn't know.

"Uh…the back, please," he replied, shifting his feet awkwardly. Old popcorn crunched underneath them. The two started towards the very back row, climbing up countless dark stairs.

"Couldn't we just sit closer? It's going to be a pain getting out during the movie," Kanda growled, knocking some popcorn out of the bucket as he accidentally stubbed his toe on a step. Allen merely shook his head. If he was going to watch this movie, he wanted to be as far as possible as he could from the screen.

"Alright, the previews are starting," Kanda said, excitement hinted in his voice.

"Do you go to the theater a lot, Sempai?" Allen asked, trying to block out the audio of the movie trailers.

"No. This is my first time this year."

"Eh? But it's already December."

"So sue me."

"Shhh!" someone from in front of them spat as the lights began to dim; Allen couldn't even see his hand in front of his face once all the lights faded out. Then, the movie screen lit up, displaying the movie logo and director name.

Kanda's hand found Allen's as the title faded out and the movie began. Much to Allen's dismay, the first scene in the movie was a woman being preyed on by a savage dog. He accidentally squeezed Kanda's hand as the scene faded out to a funeral in a bleak cemetery.

"S-sorry…" Allen whispered, yanking back his hand from Kanda's. The silver-haired boy turned his attention back to the screen, figuring that he'll have to eventually get over his fear of films.

"E-eh?" he then yelped as he felt something big and warm encircle his shoulders; much to his confusion, it was Kanda's arm.

"Just relax, Moyashi. I'm here, remember?" the older man comforted Allen with, his voice sounding just a bit too nonchalant.

"Shh!" the same person from in front earlier spat at them, sounding severely upset. Allen sighed, resting his head back on Kanda's limb. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, people. Sorry for the late release. I've been traveling lately and blah blah, excuses. Don't fret; I swear there'll be plenty of Yullen loving in the next chapter. ;D Read and Review, please!  
Anyway, if any of ya'll like the pairing Lucky (Lavi x Tyki), then check out this forum:  
**/forum/Lucky_Week/64321/. Just add FFN's adress to the beggining of that.  
**We need a lot of help, and though the forum is mostly me and my stupids chatting, the info's all there. **


	6. Over the Hills and Far Away

Allen's head hit the cold, hard, theater floor loud and fast, but the boy didn't care. He was too intoxicated with the feel of Kanda's lips on his own that he could have fallen onto a bed of spikes and not have noticed. How this had happened was all a blur to even Allen, but the younger didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

Kanda was a different story. During one of the romantic highpoints of the movie, the raven's lips had just sort of…fallen onto Allen's. A collision, if you will. But now, with his fingers tangled in Allen's soft, white hair, Kanda was extremely thankful that they had chosen to sit in the back row.

-

Hot, soothing water trickled down Allen's body and down onto the floor of the shower, along with the suds from his shampoo. It was about eight in the morning, and the birds outside were chirping. The best part of it was, however, that Kanda was still asleep, and that meant Allen had the apartment to himself.

"Moyashi, are you in here?" a slurred voice then asked, the door to the bathroom slowly opening.

"S-sempai?" Allen stammered, making sure the shower curtain was securely closed. "Don't come in! I'm in the shower!"

"Shut up. I just need my toothbrush." The only sounds heard in the bathroom following that statement were the thump of Kanda's feet and the spraying of the shower nozzle. Then, the loud click of Kanda turning out the light as he left the room.

Which, of course, left Allen in the dark.

"Sempai? You turned out the light," the silver-haired boy started awkwardly, his eyes adjusting to the lack of brightness. They couldn't, however, for there was no light to be seen. Furthermore, there was no reply from Kanda to be heard.

Grumbling, Allen thrust open the shower curtain and stepped out of the tub, flailing his arms in front of him. His body involuntarily shivered at the sudden drop of temperature in the room, but he continued forward, trying to feel around for the light switch.

"Aha! Found it!" Allen then exclaimed triumphantly, reaching outwards. At that exact moment in time, the bathroom door was flung open and hit Allen square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. He hit the wall harder than he would have hoped and, as a result, slid down to the cold, wet floor. To add insult to injury, all he saw when the blinding pain subsided was Kanda gawking at his nude form in the doorway.

"Out! Get out!" Allen screeched, slamming the door closed in the older boy's face with his foot. Throwing his head back, the younger boy let out a scream. The light was still off, and he was practically back where he had started. It was very hard to keep your cool in times like these.

"I'm done," Allen then muttered to himself, yanking what he was positive to be a towel off of the sink and wrapping it around his waist, standing up. He exited the bathroom and meandered into the kitchen, where Kanda was seated at the table. reading the newspaper. He looked up.

"Moyashi, are you okay?" Kanda asked, peering over at the dripping boy.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine," Allen replied bitterly, trudging to the apartment bedroom.

"You, uh…you have conditioner in your hair."

"It's leave in conditioner." And with that, Allen disappeared from view, leaving the strong scent of lavender behind him. Kanda wrinkled his nose and turned back to his paper.

Allen had been acting a little off ever since the movie last night, and Kanda found it to be more than a little obnoxious. Moyashi was so hard to read sometimes. If they were going to be living together, then some things were going to have to change.

"But," Kanda started, taking a sip from his coffee, "He's only here because I won't let him leave." He paused.

"Why is that…?"

-

Allen plopped down face first into the fluffy, full sized bed placed in the center of Kanda's bedroom. He knew he was getting the sheets all wet, but he was sleeping there now anyway. It was something he had to deal with.

"I'm tired of playing games with him!" Allen yelled into the mattress, his voice muffled. "Does he like me or not?"

"Moyashi!" a triumphant voice then yelled, followed by the sound of the room door being opened. Once again, Kanda got an eyeful of Allen's naked butt, but the silver-haired boy immediately snapped his towel back on, standing back up.

"Sempai, what am I to you?" the younger asked suddenly, crossing his arms across his chest. Kanda blinked.

"My tutor," he replied simply.

"I'm not your friend?" Allen asked, somewhat hurt.

"I guess we're friends."

"What do you think of me?"

The strange string of questions would not stop. Kanda gave Allen a look that blatantly said, "You're high."

"You're annoying, most of the time," Kanda replied bluntly, taking a step forward. "That's why I came in here."

"That's not what I mean, Sempai. Am I ugly? Am I not?" Allen stressed on, uncrossing his arms and bringing them to his chest.

"Er…you…look, Moyashi, I don't like you all that much," Kanda responded awkwardly, not at all liking the sudden turn of events. "Listen: I came in here to tell you that you can go."

"Eh?"

"I know I've been holding you captive, but that was just for moral support. You can go home now," the raven continued, his voice somewhat choked. He didn't know why, but kicking Allen out was proving to be a harder task than he had anticipated.

"I don't want to go," Allen replied quietly, looking down.

"Why not? Yesterday, you-"

Before Kanda could finish his sentence, he was mercilessly tackled to the ground. He could remember Allen's hair getting him wet, and then shock.

-

Lavi hummed tunelessly while walking up the sunshine trail to Kanda's apartment. In his right hand, he held a McDonald's kids meal box which he was eating a chicken nugget out of, and in his left hand, he held a Lowes bag. In the bag was the lock he had so gratefully picked out for his raven-haired friend, hoping that it would alleviate the pain he might receive if Kanda had found out that someone had peed on his sofa.

"Oh, there ain't no bugs on me…" Lavi continued sang off-key, knocking once on Kanda's door. After ten seconds and no answer, Lavi opened it, walking into the house and setting his bags down on the kitchen isle.

Yo, Yu! I'm baaack!" Lavi exclaimed, checking in the bathroom and then the closet for human life. He turned to the bedroom and thrust open the door.

"Whoa," the redhead then greeted the two boys. Kanda, on his back and on the floor, was being pinned down by Allen, who was, one by one, plucking out the older boy's hairs.

"H-help me!" Kanda groaned, turning his desperate face to meet Lavi's.

"I did. I got you a lock," was the chipper reply. Allen was forced off of the older boy and onto his own back as Kanda stood up, brushing dust off of his nightshirt.

"Nice…outfit," Lavi complimented sarcastically, looking the angry man up and down.

"I was attacked! In my own home!" Kanda yelled out of the blue, pointing a shaking finger at Allen.

"You know what you two need? Relationship counseling," Lavi offered, nodding. Kanda blinked.

"We're not in a relationship," he replied.

"That's the kind of attitude these counselors can fix."

Allen secretly sneaked out of the room while the two boys continued bickering and walked into the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet. He popped a Tylenol capsule into his mouth and chugged down a glass of orange juice, trying to fix his throbbing headache.

Sighing, he sat down on the floor, too tired to make it to the couch. It seemed that there was more Allen had to teach Kanda then just math.

* * *

**a/n: In my opinion, this chapter went from okay, to bad, to worse. But the next one will (hopefully) be better. Read and review, please.**


	7. From Me to You

**A/N: This chapter is late, and I apologize. Thus, it is a lot longer than the others. Please enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Allen and Kanda stared boredly at the glowing screen in front of them, the elder's arm wrapped around Allen's shoulders and the younger's legs draped across Kanda's lap.

"It's good," Kanda grunted out of the awkward silence. Allen's eyes perked up.

"I'm sorry, what?" the silver-haired boy asked, forcing his eyes away from the screen.

"The movie. It's pretty good," Kanda repeated, slightly amending his words.

"Oh…yeah." More akwardness ensued. The two boys refused to look at each other, despite the fact that they were practically hugging. The morning had been rather awkward for the two, and the middle of the day they had just avoided each other. Now, because they had both secretly planned to watch the movie playing on ABC Family, they were forced to be together.

Both of them were either too scared, embarrassed, or just didn't care enough to bring up yesterday. Except for Allen, of course.

"Kanda-sempai…" he started awkwardly, shifting so that instead of just his legs, he was quite literally sitting on Kanda's lap.

"I'm watching the movie," Kanda replied bitterly, shoving Allen off of him.

"I know you're mad at me, but–"

"I'm not mad at you. I just really want to see this movie."

Allen high doubted that.

"Well," the silver-haired boy began, unceremoniously taking his legs off of Kanda, "You know that I won't be here next week, right?"

Kanda finally averted his attention from the movie and turned to look at Allen.

"What? Why?" he questioned, sounding somewhat concerned.

"I'm going camping."

"But why?"

"I'm an Eagle Scout. I have to get my camping badge," Allen explained, reaching over Kanda to grab a handful of popcorn. Kanda resisted the urge to snort as he held the popcorn bowl out of Allen's reach.

"Wait a minute," the raven said as the younger boy struggled to get the popcorn. "You mean you're a boy scout?"

Allen wrinkled his nose. "If you had heard me correctly, _Bakanda_, I said 'eagle,' not 'boy.'"

"Che. Either way, it's lame."

"It's better than being a model."

"Che. I got fired, remember?"

"Sempai…you have a new job, don't you?" Allen then asked timidly, not daring to look at Kanda's expression, for fear of the senior's eyes boring holes in his head.

"I'll have to find a new agency," was the bitter reply. The bowl of popcorn was handed to Allen.

"You're going to keep modeling?" the silver-haired boy asked, concern tainting his voice.

"It's all I can do," Kanda replied. Shrugging, Allen fell down onto the couch, his head falling into Kanda's unsuspecting lap.

"Moyashi…" the raven began in an annoyed tone, but trailed of when he heard the gentle snoring coming from the younger. Shrugging, Kanda gently picked Allen up bridal-style, carrying him towards the master bedroom.

"Good night," Kanda muttered, laying Allen down on his warm, welcoming bed and slipping under the covers. "G'night, Sempai."

-

Kanda wistfully waved goodbye to Allen as the boy hopped into his Boy Scout van and began speeding down the highway with his troupe. Once the car was completely out of sight, Kanda got into his own coupe and started down the winding drive back to his apartment.

Grumbling something about Lavi giving stupid gifts, he pulled out the key for the new lock on his door and quickly unlocked it, flinging it open. He forced off his coat, threw it on his couch, and proceeded to grab a mini ravioli can and open it up. Pulling a fork out of his dishwasher, he flipped on his television to the news.

"In other news today, Reever High School was reportedly burned down today, due to reasons unknown," the news anchor woman said, shuffling her papers on her desk. "Several students are now looking to a bleak school year." Kanda dropped his eating utensil onto his table, his mouth agape.

"Moyashi!" he suddenly called, standing up and turning towards the bedroom where Allen usually slept for hours on end. "Get in here! You won't believe what happened to our school!"

There was no response to Kanda's exclamation as the raven flung open the door, somewhat nonplussed. The room was empty. Where was Allen.

"Oh, yeah," Kanda then muttered, slamming the door shut again and making his way back over to his cold ravioli. Allen was camping with his Eagle Scout troupe. Sighing, Kanda glanced over at his calender; it was December twenty-third.

Frowning, he realized it was two days away from Christmas. He never really celebrated the winter holidays (or any holidays, for that matter), but he had a roommate now, and he was pretty sure Allen would want a Christmas tree and all that.

"Presents," Kanda then muttered, realizing the other true meaning of the holiday, the one people often left out- the joy of giving.

Frowning, Kanda once again ignored his ravioli meal and began crawling over to his coffee table, which had his wallet and keys. Grabbing his leather wallet, he opened it up and peered inside.

A debit card, a receipt for gum, and a paper clip. That was all he could find in the wallet, but it was plenty. Standing up, Kanda made his way to the door, pocketing his wallet and turning the door knob. He stepped out into the cold, crisp winter air and slammed the door behind him, taking in a deep breath. He resisted the urge to smile as he watched the cars on his street whiz by, their head lights coloring the gently falling snow before them.

This moment of peace was ultimately ruined as a metallic crashing noise went off behind Kanda, causing him to flinch and almost fall down the apartment stairs. Wildly, the raven turned around to see what had made the noise; when he did, a murderous intent began searing through his veins.

"Lavi!" he yelled, clenching his fists. The lock his so-called friend had purchased for him had fallen off and broken into about eight little pieces; not to mention it had taken the door knob with it.

"Happy place," Kanda muttered repeatedly, breathing in and out slowly. He hopped into his car and began the drive to down town Kyoto.

-

Allen began to lay out the forest green sleeping bag he had brought in the tent he had just set up; the impending darkness of the night was beginning to fall, as was the rain that grew slowly steadier.

"Hey, roomie," his new camping buddy then said as he entered the tent, grinning.

"Hello, Bak-san," Allen said, smiling.

"We're all making stuff outside. You want to join us?" the blonde asked, jabbing his thumb towards the tent door.

"Sure," Allen replied, returning Bak's smile and following him out of the tent.

-

Kanda started down the bustling sidewalk, his mind racing. What should he get Allen for Christmas? Kanda scowled. Since when did he buy presents for others? Really, since when did he celebrate holidays?

The raven paused in his strides, causing several other people behind him to almost fall over. He pictured Allen in his mind, wearing his school uniform. What did he look like he wanted?

"Something to go with his eyes," Kanda muttered to himself, resuming his brisk walk down the sidewalk. Immediately, Kanda's mental image zoomed on to show only the boy's cheerful face, his lucid eyes shining brightly. Somewhere in the pit of Kanda's stomach, he felt a strange fluttering sensation. Kanda frowned, owing the feeling to hungriness. He looked to his right, trying to find a clock, when he saw it. In the window of a pawn shop, glinting furtively, was a single silver ring the exact same color as Allen's eyes.

Wordlessly, Kanda made his way over to the shop, a manic glint in his eyes. He had to get it.

"How much is that ring?" Kanda asked the first worker he saw upon entering the shop, pointing to the jewelry.

"More than you can afford," the employee replied snobbily, continuing the filing of her nails.

"I want to buy it," Kanda said simply, his eyes glinting. Sighing and putting down her nail file, the worker motioned for the anxious raven to come over to the cash register.

"That'll be five hundred thousand yen," she stated, reaching out. Grumbling, Kanda pulled out his wallet.

"Do you take debit?"

-

"Wake up! We're going home!" a frantic voice yelled into Allen's ear. Yawning and stretching, Allen sat up, looking around. It appeared to be about eight in the morning, and Bak was urgently shaking the silver-haired boy's shoulder, both of their duffel bags packed.

"What's goin' on?" Allen asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"We've got to evacuate the camp site! There's supposed to be a huge blizzard coming through this area," Bak explained, helping Allen out of the tent. Allen looked around; all of the other tents were intact, and the smoke from a previous fire could still be seen spiraling into the sky from the collection of logs they had made.

"Everybody's in the van. Leave the tent," was all Allen heard as he made his way over to the vehicle they had come in. He got in and buckled up, resting his head against the headrest as the car began speeding down the wilderness trail they had planned to hike on the next day.

-

_Knock._

That's the sound that woke Kanda up. Modeling agency applications and resumes stuck to his face as he brought it off of his table, his eyes traveling over to rest on his door.

"Come in," he yelled, not even bothering to get up. His door flung open and in stepped Allen, smiling widely and laden with a large suitcase.

"Kanda!" he exclaimed, dropping his bag and running over to Kanda, who had momentarily forgotten who Allen was. The younger flung his arms around the raven, nearly knocking Kanda over. It took the sleepy dropout a few seconds before what was really happening hit him.

"Moyashi," he said simply, standing up with Allen. "You're back."

"Yup," was the cheerful reply. "Just before Christmas, too." Kanda's face paled as he thought back on shopping yesterday.

"I got you something, Sempai," Allen started, his cheeks reddening a tad. "For Christmas."

"Really?" Kanda replied, truly surprised. His stomach churned in anticipation as Allen walked back over to his bag and began digging through it.

"Ah! Here it is!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed, pulling out a singular unwrapped object. He deposited the gift into Kanda's now outstretched hand, smiling widely.

"It made me think of you," Allen added, averting Kanda's gaze bashfully. The raven held it up to the sun to get a good look at it; when he saw what it was, he was dumbstruck.

It was a paperweight. Paperweights were probably the single most unthoughtful gift on the planet, and Allen had gotten one for Kanda. It was heavy, white, and, well…meant for weighing down papers. Kanda blinked.

Was this an insult to his intelligence? He thought back to the ring he had purchased for Allen and frowned. Would it really be acceptable to give Allen such a thing in return?

"Th-thanks…" Kanda muttered, stowing the gift in his robe pocket. Allen beamed.

"You're welcome," he replied, jovially linking arms with Kanda. "It took my forever to make it?" Kanda felt the anger in his chest begin to melt.

"You made this?" he asked, pulling the present back out. Allen nodded.

"Why don't you open it?" he asked. Confused, Kanda handed the paperweight to Allen.

"Like this," the younger explained, pulling two halves of the weight apart. To Kanda's surprise, the gift opened on a hinge to display a little red card. The gift immediately began to play "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas" in a clavier-like tone. Allen hadn't made him a paperweight. It was a music box.

"Dear Kanda-sempai," Kanda began to read aloud off of the card. "Merry Christmas. Sincerely, Allen."

"Except it's Christmas Eve," Allen corrected as Kanda closed the music box. "Nonetheless, I'm glad you like it, even thought it's impractical and all that."

"I, uh…got you something, too," was all the raven could respond with. "Wait here." He dashed into his bedroom and came out holding a small velvet blue box. Kneeling to the ground before Allen, he opened up the box, displaying the little silver ring.

"Merry Christmas," Kanda said, trying to sound serious. Allen's face paled.

"Sempai…are you proposing to me?" he asked, fear in his voice. Kanda's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not!" he retorted angrily, standing up. "I just thought the ring would look good with your eyes!"

"Thanks," Allen said simply, taking the ring and slipping it on his right hand's ring finger. He smiled warmly at Kanda as an awkward silence enveloped the room. The silence was soon broken by the growling of Allen's stomach.

"You want to eat dinner?" Kanda asked, glancing over at his LCD clock; it said six pm. Allen nodded, walking over and clearing the table as Kanda began to heat some more canned ravioli in the microwave.

The two ate in silence with the TV on, for some reason not making any eye contact. When they were both done, they took their plates over to the sink, and Allen made his way to the bedroom, planning to retire early.

"Wait, Moyashi," Kanda said before he could leave. "There's one more thing I got."

Curious, Allen sat back down at the table as Kanda came over holding two wine glasses and what appeared to be a bottle of already opened champagne.

"What's this, Sempai?" Allen asked, watching Kanda pour the drink into the glasses.

"Spumante champagne," Kanda explained, serving Allen his drink. "It's Christmas Eve, so I figured we'd celebrate."

Somewhat worried, Allen brought the champagne up to his lips. He had never had alcohol before.

"Cheers," Kanda said before downing his glass. Allen followed suit. To his surprise, it tasted a lot better than he had anticipated. In fact, he liked it.

"Could I have some more?" the younger asked innocently, pushing his glass towards Kanda. Shrugging, Kanda poured in some more. And then some more.

It was about nine o' clock at night, and Allen was more or less tipsy. But, what was really suprising was, Kanda was flat out drunk.

"I had a feeling this was a bad idea," Allen muttered as Kanda continued struggling to undress, but to no avail. He was too intoxicated to get his own shirt off.

"You're really pretty, Allen," the dark-haired boy slurred. "I could just eat you up."

"Yeah, yeah," Allen replied, trying to ignore the fact that Kanda was slowly crawling closer to him.

"Do you want me, Allen?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. Allen pushed the elder away, but Kanda only came back, fiercely kissing Allen's collar bone and knocking the boy the ground, his hips straddling him.

"I really like you, Allen," Kanda continued, ignoring the fact that his tutor was now almost hyper ventilating. "You know that, don't you?"

Allen blushed from head to toe as Kanda continued his sweet talk, throwing in some comments that were less-than appropriate. Shaking his head, he looked up directly into his elder's eyes.

"Sempai, you're drunk," Allen said simply, giving up on forcing Kanda off. "Get off of me."

"Do you like me, Allen?" the raven pressured, his face drawing ever closer to Allen's. Allen could feel his senior's hot breath on his neck. Shivers traveled up and down his spine as he parted his lips, speaking.

"Knock it off, Sempai," he began, annoyance evident in his voice. Kanda merely responded by moving his hands from Allen's wrists to the hem of his shirt, slowly beginning to pull it up.

"I asked if you liked me or not," Kanda repeated, revealing the silver-haired boy's belly button and continuing the removal of his shirt, once again ignoring Allen's frantic breathing, which had taken on a new erratic rhythm.

"I-I like you, Sempai…" he finally admitted, knowing that every word he spoke was true. He did feel attracted to Kanda, as awkward as it was to admit it. Especially since he was being undressed by his drunk tutee.

"Prove it," Kanda snarled, his lips brushing up against Allen's. Another second lapsed by, and then the two made contact, their mouths moving against one another's with a newfound passion that they had never shared before. That kiss was all Allen needed to satisfy his impending mental breakdown, and it did, for he completely surrendered to Kanda in that kiss, allowing the raven to read all of his feelings, analyze all of his mind. They eventually broke apart, and Kanda, who surprisingly did not taste all that much like alcohol, smirked.

"You know," he started, slowly sitting up and getting off of Allen, who was in shock. "I may be drunk, but that doesn't change anything."

* * *

  
**more a/n: **I know I adressed this already, but this chapter is, well, late. Here is my excuse: School has started, as it always does, and I'm in a new school setting now, so I needed sometime to adjust. But, here is my nearly 3000 word chapter that I hope you enjoy. How did Kanda get champagne at age 18? I haven't thought that one out yet. Also, Bak Chan was in this chapter. I love Asia branch. Heh.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE~


	8. Catch Your Breath

A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry that this chapter took longer than I had expected. Not only is it half the length of the last and was hastily written, it still plays a big role in the fic. I hope you enjoy reading it. :D

* * *

Allen awoke, shirtless, and in bed with Kanda who, strangely enough, was wearing a pair of boxers on his head. Last night must have been crazier than he had thought.

Groaning due to the slight throbbing taking place in the back of his head, the tired boy turned to his other side. Before he could fully realize what was happening, two arms found Allen and wrapped themselves around him, pulling him closer.

"L-Lavi?" Allen sputtered, struggling to break free of the invading redhead's grip.

"Merry Christmas!" Lavi greeted Allen, who was now as far away from Lavi as he could be, causing Kanda to almost fall off the bed.

"What the he-" the now awakened raven began, but was cut off by his own gut telling him to shut up. Without further ado, Kanda ran to the bathroom with the worst hangover he'd ever had.

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired boy then asked, turning to Lavi and pointing. Lavi merely smiled his peculiar smile, moving a bit closer to Allen.

"I could ask you the same," was the cocky reply. Allen opened his mouth again, but froze; words wouldn't come out. Actually, a better was to say this would be words _couldn't_ come out because Lavi had kissed him.

"Mmph?" Allen yelled, muffled due to the seal of Lavi's lips on his own. He finally gained consciousness of the situation and pushed Lavi off of him, feeling totally scarred for life.

"What the hell was that for?" Allen whined, clearly infuriated with the sudden random turn of events. The redhead merely licked his lips, sliding off of the bed and down onto the floor. This is where he stayed.

"I like you, Allen-chan," he began in a sing-song voice that was very much out of tune. Face first in the plush carpet while speaking this, Allen could barely make out what the boy was saying. But he did.

"Sempai!" he yelled in distress, running over to the bathroom and banging on the door. "Sempai, come quick!"

After about two minutes of banging, Kanda emerged from the bathroom. Heavy circles underlined his eyes, but he was intact enough to know that Lavi suffocating in his carpet was not a good thing.

"Good Lord, Lavi," the dark-haired man began after Lavi had been seated on the bed once again. "You smell like alcohol and…" Another sniff. "Baby powder?"

Chuckling lightly, Lavi turned to Allen.

"Would you go out with me, Allen?" he asked, his face completely serious. Allen didn't know whether to feel disturbed or flattered.

"Uh…no," he replied, much to Kanda's secret enjoyment. Lavi hung his head in shame. He then looked back up, staring Allen straight in the eye.

"You need me in your life," he stated sternly. And with this, he stood back up and exited the apartment, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Kanda slammed it once Lavi began the descent down the condo stairs.

"Sorry about that," Kanda apologized in a somewhat angry voice, yanking his boxers off of his head and throwing them onto the TV. "I should've known better than to leave champagne lying around while he still walks this earth."

Allen said nothing. Instead, he thought back to the kiss he and Lavi had unfortunately shared. It was amazing how someone's lips could contrast so much from someone else's. Allen had always thought that Kanda was always rough with him, but now he knew. Either Lavi was an extremely aggressive kisser, or Kanda was actually being gentle with him.

And thus began one of the best days of Allen's life.

"He _kissed_ you?" Kanda asked again after being told the horrifying story. Allen grimly nodded, shoving the last spoonful of his Cheerios into his mouth. The raven shook his head, stabbing his fork into the table.

"Some Christmas this is," Allen muttered sourly, standing up and putting his bowl into the sink. Kanda mentally agreed with Allen, realizing that he had received his only Christmas present yesterday.

_Two Days Later_

"Sempai?" Allen began timidly, walking over to Kanda, who was watching the Poker Tournament on TV. A large bowl of popcorn was the only other thing occupying the couch.

"What?" was the bored reply.

"Lavi just asked me out on a date."

"Okay."

"I said yes." Silence.

"Why?" was all Kanda could think to ask. Allen shrugged.

"I've never been with a guy before and he said to give him a chance," was the awkward response.

"Never been with a guy before? Aren't you with me now?" was what Kanda wanted to yell, but instead he settled with this:

"I need to have a talk with Lavi."

The thought of Allen going out with Lavi didn't just disturb Kanda. It totally freaked him out. And he was going to put a stop to it.

So, that's why he found himself sitting on a subway to the Arikawa prefecture with Lavi next to him, who was humming tunelessly. Something needed to be said, but Kanda didn't know what. Finally…

"Do you really like the Moyashi?" the raven blurted out somewhat fast, his curiosity totally taking over of his mouth. Although somewhat surprised, Lavi smiled.

"He's so soft, isn't he?" was the more-than awkward reply. Kanda scowled. Yes, the Moyashi was soft, but weren't all human beings?

"Look, Lavi," Kanda started, irritation evident in his voice. "I find it painfully obvious that Moyashi doesn't like you, so why don't you just back off?"

"Really? That's not how I see it," the redhead replied, grinning smugly. "You're jealous, aren't you? Now that you're not the only one Allen pays attention to all the time." Kanda was taken aback.

"That's not it at all! It's just that you're annoying Allen and now he's annoying me," was the somewhat hastily thought up reply.

"Okay, Yu," Lavi said finally. "I'll leave Allen alone on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"You have to admit that you like him."

"What?" Kanda exclaimed, causing several heads to turn. "But I don't! No way!"

"Oh, well. That's a shame," Lavi began. "I guess it'll be me asking Allen to a romantic third day of Christmas visit to the beach."

"The beach? During winter? You're crazy," Kanda retorted, trying to push the image of Allen in a bathing suit out of his mind.

"The point is, Yu, that I'm going to make a big move on Allen unless you admit your feelings for him," the now somewhat irate redhead explained, picking up a travel brochure that was on the seat next to him.

"I don't admit to anything."

"But that doesn't mean there's nothing to admit to."

"Look, Lavi. What makes you think I like Moyashi?" Kanda asked. Lavi grinned.

"Because," he replied. "I've known you for a long time, and you've always put bean sprouts in your soba."

-

Kanda gulped. His eyes scanned over Allen's sitting form at the table, resting at the back of the younger's neck. Kanda especially appreciated Allen's neck, and was secretly excited when the younger boy wore his hair back in a ponytail, as he had it now.

He admitted it. He was attracted to the Moyashi. Now he just had to admit it to him.

"Sempai!" Allen called, noticing Allen in mid-stalker pose. "Could you come here for a second?" Taking a deep breath, Kanda walked over to Allen and sat down across from him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before both turned away. Kanda mentally splashed water onto his face, a new determination in his eyes. This was it. He was going to confess.

"Kanda-sempai," Allen started, but Kanda cut him off.

"Please," the raven started. "Just call me Kanda. You can even call me…"

Say Yu. _Say Yu!_

"…brother," Kanda finished lamely. Allen gave him a puzzled look as Kanda mentally kicked himself.

"Kanda…" Allen began again, totally disregarding the "brother" thing. "Do you remember anything from when you were drunk?"

Kanda blinked. Why was Allen asking him this? Of course he remembered it. He just hadn't brought it up due to the obvious embarrassment that would follow it. The raven said nothing, for Allen looked as if he were going to speak again. He did.

"You said…and did some things to me that confused me," Allen finished, thinking of nothing more to say. Kanda grit his teeth, contemplating how to reply. There was always the "I don't know what you're talking about" approach, but Kanda was trying to express the opposite of that. He needed to tell Allen.

Now, Kanda was never good at taking rejection. Of course, he had never been rejected before because he had never done anything to reject. Looking at Allen's lucid eyes, however, he knew that taking disapproval from the boy wouldn't be good for him in more ways than one. He was, however, willing to take that chance.

"I did what I did," Kanda finally began, looking down. "Because I like you."

He picked his head up and stared Allen right in the eyes, waiting for a reaction. There was none. Kanda took this as a sign to keep going.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me," he continued, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Allen's lips parted slightly, only to allow air to come in. He sucked in a deep lungful of breath and let it out slowly.

"Of course, Kanda. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

* * *

a/n: Oh, snap. It finally happened. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Libido Livin'

Allen was on cloud nine. Much unlike he had anticipated, being in a relationship with Kanda came with many new privileges. Now, they slept in the same bed at least once a week. At least, that's what Allen thought, despite the fact that they hadn't even been dating for a week. The younger felt as though he'd known Kanda for an eternity and not just a few months, for being in a somewhat serious relationship with Kanda was totally bizarre to him.

"Soon, we might even take showers together," the silver-haired boy thought, his face burning with shock at the mention. Then, his great mental excursion was interrupted by Kanda's apartment door flinging open. Except that it wasn't Lavi.

It was Komui.

"Yu!" he yelled, completely ignoring Allen and rushing into the bedroom, where Kanda was supposedly sleeping.

"Komui?" Allen heard the raven's angry voice retort. It was never a good idea to wake Kanda up.

"I take it all back! We need you back at the agency!"

"What?"

After about twenty minutes of random conversation while dressing, Kanda and Komui sat across from each other at the kitchen table, trying to stare into each other's soul. So far, it wasn't working. Allen remained in the corner, still completely ignored.

"So you want to give me my old modeling job back?" Kanda started, taking a sip from his Darjeeling tea.

"Precisely," Komui replied, eyeing the tea with temptation; Kanda had not offered him anything to drink.

"Why should I? I've got much larger agencies that are willing to pay me a lot more money than you in my future," the raven retorted, looking over at Allen. His lips curled up into something of a smirk, when he saw the Moyashi's puzzled expression, but Allen couldn't tell if it was because he was fooling Komui or if his tea just tasted bitter.

"I'll double what I pay you," Komui said, his eyes glinting with the will to compete.

"I don't think so."

"I'll throw in coupons for a five star hotel."

"Deal."

In one long, processional gesture, Komui withdrew a numerous amount of paperwork from his suitcase and flung them across the table to Kanda. Kanda looked over each paper, signing them as he went. Finally, he came to one and frowned.

"No nudity," he growled, shoving the contract back at Komui. Apologizing feeble, the Chinese man put the paper back in his suitcase. After he was done signing, Kanda gave all but one paper back to Komui. Allen guessed that he had kept the coupons. Bowing, Komui stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you Tuesday, Yu," he said, swinging open the door and almost hitting Allen in the face with it. Finally, Komui noticed him.

"Yu, who's this?" he asked, not asking Allen himself. Kanda froze.

"Oh, that's Allen," he replied. "You've seen him here, remember?"

"Why is he here?"

"He's my boyfr…" Kanda began, but trailed off. He tried again.

"He's my lo…" Another try?

"He's my signi…" Oh, screw it.

"I don't know," Kanda decided on, sounding like more of an idiot than he would have if he admitted he was dating the boy. Frowning, Komui left, slamming the door behind him.

"Allen," Kanda started before said boy could open his mouth. Allen was so taken aback at not being called 'Moyashi' that he said nothing.

"When's your birthday?" the raven continued, taking another sip of tea.

"It was about three days ago," Allen replied nonchalantly. Kanda nearly spat out his tea.

"Three days ago? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking at the silver-haired boy in shock. Allen frowned.

"I don't like to celebrate getting older, thank you very much," was the irritated reply. Kanda looked down at his reflection in his tea, apparently deep in thought. Then…

"Get an overnight bag packed."

"Why?"

"We're going to hotel…" Kanda squinted at the tiny writing on his coupon. "Kyakushobai."

Allen reached out and took Kanda's hand in his own, catching the elder completely off guard.

"Just the two of us?" Allen asked, staring directly into Kanda's onyx eyes. His throat dry, Kanda nodded. For some odd reason, he felt slightly nauseous.

Smiling, Allen stood up and headed for the bedroom, trying to think of all the things he should pack. Kanda was in shock yet again. If the Moyashi was ever going to touch him again in the future, he should at least give him a warning prior to the contact.

Meanwhile, Allen was busy packing and texting. His flip phone vibrated in his hand with a new message. It read:

_You're obviously not gay, Allen._

_From: Lenalee Lee_

Frowning, Allen began to type back, but immediately stowed the phone away as the bedroom door swung open, revealing a somewhat upset looking Kanda Yu.

"What is it, Kanda?" Allen began, but never got an answer as he was mercilessly pushed up agains the plaster wall. Just as he realized what was happening, Kanda's lips descended upon his own, catching the younger's breath and preserving the private moment in silence.

Greatly resisting the urge to kiss back, Allen pushed Kanda off of him, momentarily stunned. He had never gotten a kiss from Kanda like that before; this one was different from all the other's. Smiling to himself, Allen realized what was going on. Little by little, Kanda was opening up to Allen more and more.

Or, at least, that's what Allen thought until he saw the raven-haired man glowering at him with a red mark on his cheek. Allen must have accidentally pushed his face away. Before any amendments could be made, Kanda excited the room. Allen, shrugging, pulled out his cellphone and finished his reply, gathering more of his things and stuffing them into his now empty gym bag.

-

"This is nice," Allen said finally, throwing his bag on the rich, satin bedcover.

They had just arrived at Hotel Kyakushobai and entered the room given to them. Contrary to Komui's lies, it was not a five star hotel. It was a cheap condo on the outskirts of Tokyo by Yokohama. Kanda didn't care, however; he was happy to get a break from Lavi regardless of where he went.

Allen carefully inspected the room, pacing around the walls. There was a single large bed (something told him that he would be sleeping on the floor), a mini fridge, a bathroom, and a Jacuzzi. He'd never seen one in a hotel room before.

"What do you want to do?" Kanda asked, checking his watch. It was around five in the evening. Allen opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach answered for him with a low rumble.

"So uncouth," Kanda muttered under his breath, but his scowl immediately dissipated when he saw Allen's apologetic face.

"Could we go to a restaurant?" the silver-haired boy asked excitedly. He hadn't been out to eat in at least three months.

"No," Kanda replied simply.

"But why?"

"Do _you _have any money?"

Allen scowled. He forgot that he was broke.

"Say…Kanda?" he began innocently. "When am I going to start school again?"

"Whenever you feel like it," was the brisk reply. Nobody said anything, Allen looked over at the raven, sensing the waves of displeasure he was sending out.

"Are you upset?" he asked, knowing the answer all too well. Kanda's scowl once again descended upon his face.

"I was just thinking…" he began, avoiding Allen's gaze. "That we should take our relationship to the next level." Allen's mind froze.

How could he not have seen this coming? Kanda was an eighteen year old boy living by himself; his sexual frustration must have been built up to a point where Allen was surprised he didn't explode. Gulping, the younger replied:

"Kanda…we can't."

"Why not?" was the smooth reply as the raven took a step closer to Allen. Allen was powerless against Kanda as he pinned him to the wall once again, the elder's lips brushing tenderly against his own.

"Because…we don't have protection."

It was Kanda's turn to freeze. He immediately felt the blood surge to his face, but passed the blush off as anger.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" he barked, backing up from Allen.

"Th-then what?" Allen retorted, his face burning.

"I want to meet your parents!"

"My parents?" Allen repeated, not able to look Kanda directly in the eye.

"Yeah."

"I don't have parents."

Silence enveloped the pair; all that was heard in the room was Allen's shallow breathing and the air conditioning.

"You don't? How have you been living?" Kanda asked quietly, the news not coming as much as a shock as he thought it would.

"The school provided my board," the silver-haired boy replied, shifting his feet. "And now, uh…you do."

"I'm sorry," Kanda said earnestly, once again shrinking the space between the two.

"Do you want to get in the jacuzzi?" Allen asked, sliding against the wall away from the elder and towards his bag, where he began fishing for something.

"Whatever," the raven replied, his irritated demeanor snapping back. Allen took his swim shorts out of his bag and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It was here that he practically lost it, collapsing against the door and trying to calm his heart rate.

"I screwed up," he thought, peeling off his t-shirt. He looked from his swim trunks to the shower and ultimately decided to bathe himself before getting in. Hopefully Kanda wouldn't turn out the light again while he was still in there.

About five minutes later, he exited the shower and redressed himself in his swim trunks, opening the door and facing the cold air and unknown.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Moyashi," Kanda noted as Allen slipped into the Jacuzzi, quickly adjusting to the temperature. Kanda had already been soaking in the tub when he had arrived.

"I'm just a little stressed out," was the somewhat honest reply as Allen sat up against one of the water jets, un-tensing all of his muscles.

With one eye open, he eyed Kanda with mild interest, his gaze lingering on the boy's wet ivory skin and then down to where the warm water broke around his abdomen.

"Kanda," Allen then asked, a peculiar expression worn upon his face. "Are you wearing anything?"

Kanda frowned. "No. Why?"

"What? Why not?"

"I know you're from England, Moyashi, but here in Japan, we bathe naked."

"But we're not bathing!"

"We're not?" Kanda asked blankly, his onyx eyes drilling holes into Allen's head.

Sighing, Allen gave up arguing.

"Forget it. This is a bath now," he relented, eyeing the shampoo that Kanda had next to him. Scowling once more, Kanda picked up the bottle of lavender shampoo and opened it, preparing to squeeze some into his palm.

"Wait," Allen interrupted, uncertainty in his voice. He stared at the black waterfall of hair flowing down the elder's back, temptation suddenly overwhelming him. "Could I…wash your hair?"

* * *

a/n: Here it is, exactly a week from the last chapter, give or take a few hours. C: Kyakushobai means "hotel" in japanese. Clever, no? Thank you for reading! Reviews are immensely appreciated!


	10. Don't You Want Me

Allen, with uncertainty, took the shampoo bottle and squeezed about a quarter amount into the palm of his hand, using about how much he would for his own hair. Frowning, his eyes admiringly studied the length of Kanda's hair; he was pretty sure he would have to use a lot more shampoo.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Kanda then asked sourly, shifting a bit. He wasn't so fond of Allen being behind him while he was naked for long periods of time.

"Sorry," the white-haired youth whispered, beginning to massage the cool gel into the raven's hair. The hair was a lot softer than he thought it would be, and just as thick as he had assumed. He grabbed some more shampoo and made sure he lathered all of the elder's hair.

"Now rinse it," Kanda instructed, trying to ignore just how awkward the scene was. Allen froze at this command. How was he supposed to rinse it out?

Resorting to all he could think of, he began splashing Kanda's hair with the warm spa water. Needless to say, this pissed Kanda off.

"No," he growled, turning around and capturing Allen's small wrists in his hands. "You're doing it wrong. You're supposed to tell me that you need me to rinse and then-"

This time, it was he that was discontinued as Allen leaned forward and pressed his lips to the elder's. Kanda, taken aback, stumbled back a bit, causing water to slosh over the side of the hot tub and onto the marble tiled floor. Allen, his face tinted a light pink, averted the raven's piercing gaze.

"Sorry," Allen mumbled, motioning to exit from the tub, but was pulled back due to his wrist being held again. The second he was turned around, his lips met Kanda's again, and he almost fell into the older boy, so enticing was the feel of his lips on Kanda's.

Following his instincts instead of his common sense, Allen pressed himself to Kanda's abdomen as close as he could, trying to taste more of his lover, know that he was really there. He shuddered at the oh-so sensual feeling of bare skin on bare skin, and their lips grinding against one another.

"K-Kanda-" Allen began the first time their lips separated, taking a gasp of air, but Kanda kissed him once again, his tongue slowly sliding along the silver-haired boy's teeth.

Willingly, Allen slightly parted his canines, allowing Kanda entrance into his recently un-explored orifice. Kanda took his time, tasting every inch of the younger boy's sweet cavern.

Allen began to kiss back, tangling his fingers in Kanda's long, silky, wet hair. Kanda responded by snaking his arms around the waist of the smaller boy, pulling him in even closer and elevating him a few inches off of the floor of the tub. Allen removed his hands from Kanda's now tousled hair and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

The raven-haired man's lips slipped in and out of the white-haired boy's grasp as Kanda moved his head, keeping tangent to the response pattern of Allen's lips. Slowly, but surely, the elder's dexterous fingers began working their way from the boy's collar bone and down, tracing illustrious patterns along the supple, wet skin.

Allen's body locked up as Kanda's hands continued their journey, passing the silveret's naval and traveling even further down, fingering the hem of Allen's soaking swimming shorts.

It was at this point that the younger pushed Kanda away, his face as red as it had ever been that week, and the euphoric feeling augmenting in his core feeling as taut as it had yet.

"What's wrong?" Kanda whispered, his lips softly brushing against Allen's ear; the feeling of his breath in his ear canal made the boy shiver. Another threat that caused him to tremble was that he might not be able to stop Kanda's advances.

"Do you…really like me?" Allen asked, saying the complete opposite of what was on his mind.

"_What am I saying?_" the younger thought to himself, watching Kanda intently. As much as he hated to admit it, this question had been recently gnawing at the back of his head.

It was at this point that Kanda willingly removed himself from Allen, his gaze setting itself somewhere to the right of the hotel bed.

"Kanda?" Allen began again, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Kanda's face.

"I know I act all mean and stuff sometimes," the raven began, sounding quite childish. "But I really do like-"

"Allen-kun!" an angry female voice then yelled from the door.

Allen stared at the intruder in shock, his eyes filled with absolute terror. Before the two boys stood Lenalee, wearing only a green bikini and cheap looking flip-flops.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen sputtered, hopping out of the tub and rushing towards her, not even caring that he was getting everything wet.

Kanda followed suit, almost completely forgetting that he was nude until he picked up a nearby towel and tied it around his waist.

"Why are you here?" she asked incredulously, her fists clenched in anger. "My brother had rented the entire hotel out just for us this week!"

"Your so-called brother gave us coupons for a room," Kanda then spat from behind Allen, glaring at the girl in his room. He cringed at the skimpiness of her bathing suit.

"I knew it! He must be plotting against us!" she then muttered, a slight sadness befalling her mad features.

"Us being…?" Allen began, trailing off and hoping for an answer.

"Me and my new boyfriend," she answered innocently. "Lavi."

"Lavi?" Kanda and Allen both said in unison. How had he met Lenalee?

"We both met on the internet after having our hearts broken by _you_," the dark-haired girl spat at Allen, who found her story quite ridiculous.

"Is there a club for that?" Kanda muttered, clearly not taking Lenalee seriously. She shot him a glare.

"You'll be next to join," she promised him, smiling sweetly. The smile clashed horribly with her words. "I'll send Lavi over to visit you soon."

And with that, she left, her bob-cut swaying around her neck as she exited.

"Oh, no," Allen said in agony, sinking down to the carpet. "Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui. All in the same place!"

"That doesn't change a thing," Kanda began, advancing towards Allen once again and sitting down next to him, pinning him to the side of the bed by his wrists. "I don't plan to let them get in the way."

"Kanda, what are trying to say?" Allen asked finally, saying what was really on his mind this time.

"What you said earlier, about taking our relationship to the next level?" the raven began, causing goosebumps to form on Allen's wet skin. "How would you feel about that?"

Allen gulped, a lump forming in his throat. How was he possibly supposed to answer that?

"I, uh…," he began, not able to find the correct words. "I trust you."

And he did.

* * *

a/n: Gomen, this chapter is pretty short. '__'; And, yes, I used the number one most cliched Yullen fic element: I had Allen wash Kanda's hair. I don't think I'll be writing a lemon in this fic (I mean, come on, it's T) but if you think I should change the rating, just pm me or put it in your review. I'd put up a poll, but some part of me wants to use that for something else.

Thanks so much to all of you who've read this far! Please review!


	11. The Snow Scandal

a/n: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter! *bows* But it is an important chapter and all that, so please enjoy reading it.

* * *

It was mid-winter, and the world outside was covered in soft, glistening snow. It was still silently falling, despite the fact that it was nearly lunch time.

"So why," Allen thought, frowning at the grimacing couple across from him, "am I here?"

It was true; Lavi and Lenalee had invited Kanda and Allen out to a nearby restaurant, wishing to "catch up." The only problem was that they had chosen to eat outside.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Lenalee said casually, taking a sip from her lemonade. Allen looked at her like she was crazy.

"I guess," he began, attempting to link his hand with Kanda's. The raven's fist stayed securely clenched. "If you factor out the fact that it's freezing cold."

Waving this aside, Lenalee set her now empty glass back on the metal table, linking arms with Lavi, who gladly accepted the contact. This didn't help Allen's mood at all.

"What's wrong, Yu?" Lavi then piped up, grinning ear to ear at Kanda's angry face.

The elder merely stood up and stomped off in reply.

"He's, uh…going to use the restroom," Allen excused for him, smiling feebly. Lenalee shook her head, slamming her napkin down onto the table.

"He's all wrong for you, Allen," she said sourly, her eyes glaring dagger into Kanda's back as he disappeared into the restaurant.

"You need someone nicer," Lavi added, pointedly looking Allen in the eye as he licked his lips in a suggestive manner, taking a bite out of their dinner roll appetizer.

"Kanda is nice to me," Allen muttered, but trailed off as the waiter came out with their entrees.

The meals were served to their respective owners, Allen presented with a large bowl of clam chowder and a steaming bowl of soba next to him. Frowning, he was knew that it wouldn't probably wouldn't be eaten.

"This is delicious," Lenalee doted, her mouth stuffed with rice. Allen nodded in agreement, staring down at his soup.

"You've got some sauce on your mouth," Lavi then noted, taking his napkin and wiping it off for her. Allen thought he was going to be sick.

"I'll be back," the silver-haired boy said, standing up and excusing himself from the table. He lamely grabbed his and Kanda's food, hoping that Lavi and Lenalee wouldn't think much of it.

"Not," he grumbled as he, too, entered the restaurant.

"Excuse me?" he then asked a waitress who was lounging by the front desk. "Could I please have a doggy bag and the bill for that table?"

He pointed to Lavi and Lenalee, who appeared to be in deep conversation.

"Certainly," the worker replied, disappearing behind the desk. She reappeared seconds after, holding a white take-out box and a leather bill booklet.

"Thanks," Allen muttered, taking out his wallet. The least he could do is pay for the meal, seeing as he is ditching the two.

After forfeiting over fifty something dollars and somehow getting the chowder and noodles into the box, he set off to look for his irritated boyfriend.

Settling on his earlier excuse, the younger checked in the men's bathroom, knocking on every stall.

"Kanda? Are you in here?" he asked awkwardly, his call being met by uncomfortable silence.

Sighing, he continued to search throughout the restaurant, specifically looking out for a long, black ponytail. Much to his disappointment, Kanda was not in the eatery.

Frowning, Allen decided to go back to the hotel. It was well within walking distance, and he was beginning to get cold. Also, the sun was beginning to set. He surmised that it was almost six.

So, the younger began his trek down the rime-crusted sidewalk, his breath turning into wisps of fog as he exhaled.

"Ah! Wait!" an exuberant voice from behind the younger then called. Allen turned to see a familiar man with black hair, glasses, and a beret running up to him, clad in a monstrous fur coat.

"You're Yu's friend, right?" he asked, out of breath. Apparently it was difficult to run in such a heavy coat. "I'm Komui Lee. You've seen me."

"Uh…yeah," Allen said, not bothering to mention the "nature" of their friendship.

"Could you please give this to him?" Komui said, unzipping his coat and reaching into it. He pulled out a rather large laundry bag and handed it to Allen, who has perplexed as to how it could have fit in the coat.

"And here's my card," the raven continued, handing Allen a small white paper. "We could use someone like you at the agency."

Winking, he began back towards the restaurant, obviously stalking Lenalee's date. Allen frowned and began to walk towards the hotel once again, dragging the laundry bag behind him. He hoped Kanda was back at the room.

Alas, he finally made his way into the hotel and up the elevator, stopping at their room. Secretly grateful that he had taking the extra room key, he opened the door and immediately collapsed onto the bed, shedding his coat.

Kanda wasn't there. Allen sighed, sitting up and grabbing the bag, curious as to what's in it. He slowly opened it and spilled the contents onto the mattress. It contained clothes.

Inside the bag was an apron, a tattered clown costume, and a leotard. Allen frowned, holding up each item. He knew Kanda wasn't doing nudity, but…what the hell _was _Kanda doing?

Trying his best to push the thought out of his mind, his eyes darted to the empty hot tub in the corner. Smiling and remembering how Kanda had used it as a bath earlier, he thought maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He turned on the water as hot as he thought it could be without burning himself and began to strip, flinging his winter clothes haphazardly onto the floor.

When the tub was full enough, Allen shut off the water and turned on the jets, slowly easing himself into the steaming bath.

"Ah…," he sighed, feeling his muscles slowly un-tense. This certainly was better than the freezing weather outside.

Suddenly, the door knob of the room began to turn; the door slowly opened and in stepped Kanda Yu, covered in snow and holding his school bag.

"Kanda!" Allen exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that he was naked. Due to his memory lapse, he clamored out of the tub, sloshing water everywhere, and ran up to Kanda, wrapping his arms tightly around the freezing raven.

"Where did you go?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Kanda hesitated.

"I was at tutoring," he admitted in a monotone voice. Allen froze.

Tutoring…? Wasn't that supposed to be his job? Unless…

"Am I a bad tutor?" the silver-haired boy asked pathetically, burying his head into Kanda's coat. The raven frowned, attempting to slip the coat off.

"Of course not," he said, successfully removing the clothing. His left arms found its way around Allen's moist waist, pulling the silver-haired boy in tighter.

"I came back early," the elder confessed, his lips brushing tenderly against Allen's ear. "You're the only teacher I need."

The British boy shivered, wondering why he was cold when he had just been so warm. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Th-thanks, Kanda," he stammered, slowly backing away from the raven. "But maybe you should go back, I might-"

He was two feet away from the tub when the raven couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't try to get rid of me," the raven growled, rushing up to Allen and pushing the boy into the cold wall behind him, staining it with the younger's wetness.

Kanda fluidly covered Allen's lips with his own, his hands tangling themselves in the tousled, soaking, white locks of the other boy, inadvertently banging his head against the wall behind him.

Allen really should have seen this coming. The cozy room, the hot tub, the practically empty hotel…as clichéd as it was, he couldn't deny how much his hormones had been raging the past day.

Now, regardless of ready he was mentally and physically prepared or not, Kanda's hot mouth was on all the right parts of his body, practically begging to be filled.

"K-Kanda…" Allen whimpered as the raven's hands found his chest, lingered there, then ventured south, causing the silver-haired boy's breath to hitch in his throat.

"Do you want this, Allen?" the raven-haired man asked quietly, his voice somewhat husky and piercing Allen's ears completely amidst the haze of emotion surrounding the two.

The silver-haired boy didn't even provide vocalization for this answer; he replied by fully attaching himself to Kanda, his tongue torridly sliding along the elder's bottom lip.

The younger felt Kanda smirk against his mouth as the elder, somehow summoning immense stamina and strength, carried Allen over to the bed and continued his ministrations there, the bubbling hot tub being completely forgotten.

They performed the sacred ritual under the glowing moon, whose light stained the two with it's pale, unearthly glow.

Allen had never experienced such pleasure before that night. It was the only time that the silver-haired boy had ever felt truly connected to Kanda in every way possible.

"You're amazing," the dark-haired man whispered into Allen's ear, his voice tired and soft.

The younger boy merely smiled and pulled Kanda down to meet his lips, sharing their second kiss of the day. This one, however, was completely different from the first.

* * *

a/n: Heheh. So, as you can probably attest, I didn't write the lemon. I might rewrite it, as omake or something. Anyway, this fic is pretty close to being finished, so thanks so much to those of you that have been reading up to now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	12. Cross

Allen's body was sore…everywhere. He groaned into his pillow, looking over at his alarm clock. It was around ten in the morning, and they had checked out of Komui's hotel last night, planning to immediately go to sleep once home.

Kanda had been making an omelet while Allen slept off all of his tension, making soft moaning sounds every so often. The raven learned to ignore it.

"Moyashi," he began, peering over at the younger boy, who was lying face-first into the bed. "Do you want sausage?"

"I'm not in the mood," came the muffled reply. Allen continued to snore into the pillow, not able to freely move his body.

The morning had been good so far…until a knock was heard on the door.

"Lavi," Kanda said under his breath, stomping over to the door.

"What the hell do you want, Usagi?" he growled, flinging open the door. Instead of the redhead, however, he was met with…Cross Marian.

"Principal Cross?" he asked, confusion in his voice. Instead of replying, Cross proceeded to storm into Kanda's apartment, crossing his arms across chest.

"Kanda-san," he began harshly, plopping down on the plush couch by the table. "I've come here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Kanda repeated, even more confusion crossing his face. The redhead merely took another drag on his cigarette, blowing smoke into the air.

"The Board of Education is after your little friend," Cross began, puffing a particularly large ring of smoke in the drop-out's general direction.

"You mean Allen? How do you know about-"

"They'll be around here in about half an hour," the Principal continued. "A truant officer named Rouvelier will be here for him."

And with this, the man left, leaving the stifling scent of alcohol, smoke, and easy women behind.

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda began awkwardly, taking his omelet off of the back burner. "Have you been going to school?"

"Of course not," was the once again strangled reply. "I like you better."

Kanda mentally agreed. How could Allen have possible been to school in the past month?

"Kanda," the younger started once again, picking his head up from the pillow. "I love you."

Silence enveloped the room. Kanda gulped, almost dropping the pan with his omelet.

"I, uh…" he began, knowing exactly what he needed, what he had to say in reply. But he just couldn't get his mouth to form the words, nor his voice box to vocalize them.

"You what?" the silver-haired boy asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Thanks," was he cold-hearted reply. This reply did not satisfy Allen.

"You don't love me?" he asked, a cross between anger and hurt in his voice. Kanda frantically shook his head.

"It's not that," he said, taking a pie cutter and slicing some of his breakfast out of the pan. He plopped it on a plate and began to walk towards his room, where Allen was seething.

"Then why don't you tell me you love me?" the younger replied, sitting up as his meal was brought to him.

Kanda drew a blank. Truthfully, he had never loved someone before. What if he didn't love Allen? He couldn't just lie to his face.

"Moyashi, people don't like to be rushed," Kanda began somewhat sourly. "If you want me to-"

Knock, knock.

Both boys froze. Their eyes immediately flickered to the apartment door, where Kanda knew exactly who was standing outside.

"Hide," he said quietly, striding over to the door. Allen reluctantly ducked behind the bed, hidden from sight.

Taking a deep breath, Kanda put on his best pissed-off face and flung open the entrance to his home, staring an angry looking man with a toothbrush mustache in the face.

"Is this the residence of Kanda Yu, aged eighteen, living alone?" he asked in a stern voice, peering around the house.

"Yes," the raven-haired man replied, watching the truant officer with a wary eye.

"Are you aware that you have missed approximately two months of school?" was the next question.

"I was expelled."

Rouvelier raised an eyebrow.

"Did you receive a formal expulsion sheet?" he asked, attempting to enter the apartment. Kanda cut him off by resting his arm against the wall.

"No," he retorted simply, placing his other hand on his hip.

"Do you know the current whereabouts of Allen Walker?"

"No."

"Would you allow me to perform a search of your home?"

"No," Kanda said for a third time, his patience wearing thin.

With one last glare, Rouvelier left, leaving the stench of discipline behind, which clashed horribly with the aroma Cross had left.

"Moyashi? You can come out now," Kanda yelled once he heard the man descend down the flight of stairs that led up to the apartment.

Pouting, Allen emerged from his cramped position behind the bed, a scowl worn on his face.

"So, when am I going to go back to school?" he asked, knowing that he'd just be given the answer anyway.

"When I say you can," Kanda growled against the white-haired boy's mouth as he pulled him closer, his lips colliding with the younger's.

Allen could definitely see where this day was going.

-

"Lenalee, don't be angry!" Komui sobbed, his head bowed so low that it literally touched the floor.

"Why would you hire him again?" the short-haired girl continued to complain, sitting down on her hotel room couch.

"Because he has real talent!" the Chinese man explained, picking his head up. "You have to understand! We need the money!"

"I understand, oniisan," was the tired reply. She and Lavi exchanged glances as Lenalee moved towards the balcony; Lavi followed her, shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

"What is it, pumpkin?" he asked sweetly, grinning widely as he slipped his arms around the girl's waist.

"Just how popular is Kanda?" Lenalee asked, getting to the point. Lavi's eyes widened.

"Well, seeing as he's good looking, I'd say he's got quite a few fans," was the somewhat awkward reply. Lenalee smiled, pressing her head against Lavi's chest.

"Good," she said, staring down at the ocean view in front of her.

"Why?" the redhead asked, peering into the room to see if Komui had left. He hadn't.

"I'm going to embarrass the living hell out of Kanda Yu," the black-haired girl replied, her inflection not changing a bit. Lavi didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

-

Kanda sat in silence as Allen ate his omelet; the two had resolved not to talk to each other. After another attempt at an "I love you," Kanda had finally lost it, claiming that he couldn't say it because he secretly hated Allen. Which, of course, was not true.

Allen, knowing this, had quite literally started crying until he saw that he had not finished his food; this immediately calmed him down and he had momentarily forgotten Kanda's cruel outburst as he ate his breakfast.

That is, until Kanda apologized.

"I'm sorry," the raven grumbled, not looking at Allen.

"That's okay," the silver-haired boy replied, happily stuffing his mouth with the fluffy egg concoction. "Thanks for the food."

"I, uh…I love you, too," was the stammered reply. Allen almost didn't pay attention to Kanda's words.

Beaming, he offered the rest of his omelet to Kanda, who had thrown his out in the middle of it all. The raven blatantly refused and walked over to the couch to watch TV.

"Kanda," Allen said, swallowing the last of his omelet. "Remember way back when, when you asked me to help you with your Christmas calendar modeling?"

"Huh? Yeah," was the bored reply.

"Do you still need help?" the Moyashi continued, his thoughts flickering back to the apron that had been in the bag.

"No," the raven said blankly, channel flipping as fast as he possibly could. Allen smirked.

"Then what, may I ask," he began deviously, "are you doing with a clown costume and a leotard?"

Kanda grinned smugly, glancing back at Allen. "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

a/n: Hello, and welcome to the end of this short chapter. Well, once this fic hits at least 111 reviews, I'm going to be posting the lemon of chapter eleven (as a separate fic), so please review! C: And, yes, Lenalee is being a mean girl. D: Sorry, Lena!


	13. Lenalee

"Kanda-sempai…this is low."

The raven shot daggers at the younger in his presence for a brief second before laying back down on his stomach, turning the TV up.

"Keep rubbing," he said in a low voice, passing back yet another bottle of oil from the basket he had brought out.

"As much as I love giving you a back massage," Allen began, scowling. "I really should catch up with my homework if I'm going back to school."

"You're the one who asked what I did with my-"

"I know this isn't what you do with your costumes!" the silver-haired boy yelled, tugging on the bow of the apron Kanda had forced him to wear.

"Why'd you let me take it so far, then?"

"You're toying with my emotions, aren't you?"

Kanda frowned. "I wouldn't do that," he said quietly, sitting up on the hard wood floor.

Wordlessly, the raven took Allen's face into his hands and slowly worked his lips all over the younger's face…until Allen pushed him away, that is.

"I'm going to go change," was the blank reply as Allen stood up and began to walk to the bedroom, untying his apron behind him.

Kanda immediately looked away once the sight of the younger in a leotard graced his eyes.

"This is going to be one of those days…" he muttered, laying back down on his back.

As if to further prove his statement, his apartment doorknob began to turn.

"Do you people ever learn to knock?" the raven called out, using his couch's arm to help him stand up.

He walked over to the door, motioning to grab the door knob, but it flung open just as he did so.

"Ow!" the raven complained, holding his throbbing nose. He glared at the person who had just entered his home; he didn't take to being smacked by his door kindly.

"Hello, Yu-san," a polite, feminine voice began. Kanda's jaw dropped.

"Lenalee Lee? Why the hell are you here?" he began, but could question the girl no further as she grabbed his upper arm in a vice-like grip and began leading him out of the apartment.

"What the heck? Let me go!" Kanda yelled, trying to wrestle his arm out of her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's go have some fun," the short-haired girl said sweetly, making her way over to a black Suzuki SX4 in the parking lot.

Kanda would've wrenched his arm out of her grip right then and there, but he couldn't possibly harm a girl.

"Damn morals," he thought bitterly, just deciding on stealing the SUV whenever she wasn't looking. The two climbed in (Kanda did so grudgingly) and pulled out of the parking space and onto the main road.

-

"Sempai?"

Allen's voice rang out through the empty apartment. Nobody answered. Confused, Allen went took out his phone, checking to see if Kanda had called…until he saw the note.

Taped to the kitchen table was a piece of paper covered in loopy handwriting. Upon closer speculation, Allen saw that it was supposedly Kanda's.

"Dear Moyashi," the silver-haired boy read aloud. "I've gone to the store. I'll be back later."

"Stupid girl," Allen then muttered, slamming the note down on the table. "Bakanda doesn't write like that."

An unexplainable urge to pull Lenalee's hair arose in Allen as he stormed towards the bedroom and began digging through the top dresser drawer, looking for Kanda's car keys. His man had been stolen away from him, and he was going to steal him back.

Frowning, Allen walked back into the living room and peered over at the lockless entrance to the room. Something needed to be done about that.

Without thinking, his eyes switched to the overly large TV resting in front of the apartment's only couch.

"That'll do nicely," he thought. And with no further ado, the younger picked up the TV and put it in front of the door, so that no one could enter.

Stuffing the car keys into his pocket, Allen opened a random window in the bedroom and descended from it, stepping gracefully onto the fire escape ladder underneath it. More sooner than later, he made his way to the Honda in the parking lot that he knew was Kanda's and climbed in it, putting the key's in the ignition. The car started easily.

"Okay," Allen thought, slowly pressing his foot on the gas pedal. Nothing happened.

Although Allen had celebrated his sixteenth birthday a few days ago, he didn't have his license. In fact, he really didn't know how to drive at all. But after watching so many people do it, he thought it would just come naturally to him.

"So why," he began, fruitlessly slamming his foot into the gas pedal, "is nothing happening?"

The engine revved, but the car just wouldn't move. He then noticed that the car was in "park."

His face flushed, the silver-haired boy quickly put the car in drive and managed to get out of the parking lot and onto the street. He had never been so grateful to the cars that had not parked around him.

He was cruising along at about thirty miles per hour when his pocket began to vibrate. Looking around to see if it was safe, he pulled out his phone to see who had texted him. It was Lavi.

Lenalee has Kanda! They're going to the bar!

Allen scowled as he read the message on the screen. "Well, duh," he thought, speeding up as the light ahead turned yellow.

He wasn't even going to grace that text with a reply. At least, he wasn't until he got another text.

I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm really good at screwing up your life, huh?

It was from Lavi, also. Allen's frown let up a little as the car slowed to a crawl while he typed his reply.

Yeah, but it's okay.

-

"Bartender? Get him another round," Lenalee said as Kanda chugged down yet another glass of whiskey.

"L-Lena…" the raven began, his head dropping to the counter. "I don't want anymore…"

"Of course you do, Yu-san," she said, smiling and patting him on the back. "Here, lean on me for support."

Before Kanda could decline, Lenalee grabbed his arm yet again and hoisted it around her shoulders. A somewhat audible sob could be heard from behind the two.

The purple-haired girl shot the man who had made the sound a look; it was her older brother, Komui, who was wearing a trench coat and armed with a Polaroid camera. He slowly nodded, holding up the camera.

"Yu-san? Can you look at me for a sec?" Lenalee began, turning her head to meet Kanda's eyes. In his drunken stupor, the raven turned to fulfill her request.

To his horror, he felt a familiar sensation on turning to look at her, one that he often experienced with Allen…but it felt wrong somehow. It was then that he realized that Lenalee's lips were on his, and all he could see after that was the flash of a camera.

Then he heard the shudder of the picture coming out and the scuttering of feet.

"Oh, no…" he thought, standing up to exit the bar as well, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy," a rough voice said. "You gonna pay for all of those drinks?"

Kanda turned to look at the man who was so stupidly stopping him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Principal Cross?" the raven asked, almost knocking over his empty glass. The redhead immediately let go of the dropout's shoulder.

"Kanda-san?" Cross asked, looking around. "Wait there."

Somewhat pissed off at the sudden turn of events, the raven followed Cross out the bar when he motioned for him to follow, and the two were soon out in the cold outside world.

"Why the hell were you in a bar with Lenalee Lee?" the principal asked, shaking Kanda by the shoulders. He clumsily shook the elder's hands off.

"Why the hell are you working in a bar?" he retorted. "I thought you were the principal!"

Cross scowled. "I don't really work here, it's a-" He paused. "I've said too much. Farewell, Kanda-san."

"Wait! Can you take me to Allen Walker?" Kanda asked, taking a step forward.

"Where is he? In school?"

"No…"

"Then why would I know where he is?"

"Please! I'll show you where to go! I just need to see him," Kanda explained, his eyes darting around to make sure that they weren't being overheard. "I need to tell him what really happened before it's too late."

"Fine then," Cross said, motioning towards a Kawasaki Ninja in a parking space parallel from the bar. "Hop on."

Kanda stared at the motorcycle in shock. "This is yours?"

Cross exhaled a long string of smoke from the cigarette he had previously lit. "Yeah. You wanted a ride, right? Get on. The helmets are under the seat."

Ignoring the fact that this would be the first time he would ever be on an engine-powered bike, Kanda hesitantly crossed the street and took out a helmet, getting on the motorcycle. Cross followed suit and practically sat on Kanda after turning on the fuel supply and the choke.

"Scoot back," he yelled over the roar of the engine as he started the ignition. "And hold on to me. You do not want to fall off of these things."

Kanda nodded and fervently wrapped his arms around Cross's middle as he started down the road, going zero to sixty in nearly two seconds.

"Isn't this a bit fast? Aren't you breaking the speed limit?" the raven asked, holding on to his ex-principal for dear life.

It's not like speeding wasn't something Kanda did, but he certainly didn't do it on a motorcycle, and he also did not go twenty over the limit. Cross ignored him and continued to race down the road, only to come to a screeching halt at the first stoplight.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," he roared, grinning widely. "You wanted to find Allen, right? Just tell me where to go and don't criticize my driving."

Kanda sighed, his grip on Cross loosening somewhat.

"Turn right towards the Shinjuku prefecture," he said.

-

Horns blared behind Allen; he just realized that he was going a mere five miles per hour in a forty zone. He had been so engrossed in texting Lavi that he hadn't even noticed the accumulating back up of cars behind him.

Setting his phone down in the passenger seat, he slammed his foot into the gas pedal; as it was supposed to, the car jerked forward, and Allen's head was slammed into his seat's headrest.

"Something's wrong," he thought, turning down the radio that he had just realized was on.

Suddenly, a loud motorcycle raced by, only adding to Allen's now emerging headache.

"Is…is that my car?" Kanda asked, looking back at the Honda Civic that he and Cross had just passed.

* * *

a/n: The lemon will be out this week, for those of you waiting! I promise! Please review! :D


	14. Lavi Strikes Back

a/n: I apologize for the uber late release. In apology...the lemon is up! So, if you wanna read that first...go do it. ;3 Please review it!

* * *

Kanda was the first to jump off the motorcycle as he and Cross pulled into the apartment complex parking lot.

"My car isn't here," the raven said in shock, looking around wildly.

Cross smoothly dismounted his bike and set his helmet down on the handlebars, taking a drag from his new cigarette.

"So it appears," the redhead replied. "It seems that Lenalee-chan thinks ahead."

Not even stopping to reply, Kanda dashed up to his apartment door and grabbed the knob, trying to open it. Of course, it would not budge due to the TV behind it.

"What the hell?" Kanda yelled, still jiggling the doorknob. "It won't open!"

"Is it locked?" Cross asked, making his way up the building's wooden stairs.

"You know full well there's no lock!" was the angry retort.

Kanda, using his shoulder, rammed against the door. It remained closed.

"Stand back, Kanda-san," the elder then ordered, striding up to the door.

Kanda grudgingly obeyed as Cross ran into the door with his full weight..

The door opened, followed by a loud 'thud' and the sound of breaking glass. Upon entering the apartment, Kanda froze, causing his ex-principal to run into him from behind.

"What?" he asked, pushing Kanda forward.

"My TV!" was the distressed reply.

The senior knelt down beside the ruined electronic, trying to figure out how much modeling he would have to do to buy a new one.

"By the way, Kanda-san," Cross said, coming out of the bedroom he had wondered in. "Allen isn't here."

-

Is this where you live? Allen texted into his phone, turning back and making absolutely sure there were no cars behind him.

How can I know where you are? was the reply.

I'm on the street behind the deli.

Blue house?

Yeah, Allen typed, pulling into the driveway. After grappling with the stick, he finally put the car in park and opened his door, getting his first good look at the house.

Lavi's house was two stories, the paint was faded, and the door and shudders were a deep red.

Sighing, Allen slammed the car door shut and glanced back to look over Kanda's silver sedan. What he saw made him freeze.

"Oh, crap!" he mentally yelled, closely inspecting what he thought was a scratch. It was.

"That definitely wasn't here earlier…" the silver-haired boy thought, trying to take it off with the hem of his shirt.

Harshly breaking Allen from his state of anxiety, two hands from behind took advantage of the boy's lifted shirt and made their way up the younger's abdomen, stopping to wrap around him.

"Uh…who…?" Allen choked out, not even daring to turn around. Just as quickly as the hands had come, they jerked him to standing position and whipped him around.

"Don't worry," the culprit said, grinning. "It'll buff right out."

"Lavi," Allen said in a slightly disappointed voice. He had hoped it would've been Kanda. But he knew it wasn't from the start; Kanda's arms were better toned, and not quite as lanky. Or clingy.

"Hey, glad you could make it," the redhead said cheerfully, taking Allen's hand and leading him up the sidewalk to Lavi's front door.

Upon entering, the strong smell of cinnamon hit Allen's nose. The inside was just as cozy looking as the outside, with a large, plush couch seated with it's back to the staircase, which winded up to a white carpeted upstairs.

"Have a seat," Lavi said, plopping down into the huge couch. Allen followed suit; the furniture immediately sucked him in on contact.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" Allen asked, referring to one of his friend's texts as Lavi opened a canister on his coffee table.

"Cookie?" the elder asked, offering the container to Allen.

"Thanks," the silver-haired boy replied, taking a ginger snap. "So, why?"

Suddenly adopting a serious expression, Lavi set the cookie box down and looked Allen straight in the eye, swallowing his snicker doodle.

"Lenalee's trying to break you two up," the redhead said, taking the younger's hand in his own. "You know that, don't you?"

"She is? How?" Allen replied as Lavi moved in even closer; things were starting to get uncomfortable. Not that they weren't already, of course.

"Just believe Yu, okay?" was the soft reply as Lavi's hand made contact with Allen's flushed cheek, taking it into the palm of his hand. "Lenalee's just using her usual tricks."

"Lavi…" Allen began, his view of the living room's magnolia walls completely obstructed by Lavi's head. "Are you trying to break us up, too?"

"Maybe I am," was the reply as Lavi leaned in closer, his lips fully ready to make contact with Allen's.

-

"Lavi? Lavi, dammit, pick up the phone!" Kanda yelled into his cell, his friend's voicemail coming on. He turned to Cross, snapping his fingers. "Water me."

"Um…excuse me?" was the man's reply as he grabbed another handful of low fat veggie chips out of Kanda's bag.

"Uh, never mind," the raven said, dialing another number on his phone. He had momentarily forgotten that he was not at his modeling agency.

"Hello?" a somewhat distressed voice answered when Kanda put his phone up to his ear.

"Komui!" he barked into the receiver, grabbing some water out of his fridge. "I know you're an accomplice! Where's Allen?"

Silence issued from the other end. Then, a monotonous dial tone filled Kanda's ear.

"Bastard hung up on me," the raven muttered, turning to Cross, who was currently cleaning out the apartment's shelves of health food.

"He really shouldn't have," Cross agreed, only half listening.

"Whatever. Allen won't be phased by some set-up picture of my and that…girl," Kanda continued, calming himself. "I just wish I knew where he was."

"Why? Are you worried about him?"

Kanda did not reply. Instead, he flung open his door once again and began to descend down the building's stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cross called after him, popping a celery stick into his mouth.

"To find the Moyashi. I'm taking your motorcycle. Think of it as payment for all the food you've devoured."

Not waiting for Cross's reply, Kanda strolled up to the motorcycle, slapping on his helmet. He then realized that he had no idea how to start or drive the thing.

"This is why I dropped out," the raven growled, making his way over to the single garage space in the entire apartment building.

"It's still here!" he exclaimed, blowing dust off of the seat. His black Road Master bicycle glinted dully in the light of the moon peering in from outside; slowly, Kanda mounted the bike and began to pedal, going down the empty street.

-

"Mmm…Lavi…" Allen whimpered into the kiss, still struggling to push the redhead away.

"Why don't you stay the night, Allen?" Lavi whispered in the younger's ear, wrapping his arms ever tighter around the boy's waist.

"No!" the silver-haired teen resisted, using all of his strength to push the senior off of him. "Lavi, you know this isn't right!"

"So?" was the nonchalant reply. "It's not like Yu will ever find out."

"I'll tell him," Allen threatened.

"And why would you do that?" Lavi began, but before he could make any further reasoning, a knock sounded throughout the living room.

"Do you…not like me, Allen?" the elder continued, ignoring the knock, but Allen was already rolling off the couch.

Scrambling to his feet, the silver-haired boy wrenched open the door.

"Lavi, good to see yo-" the visitor began, but was interrupted by Allen flinging his arms around his waist.

"Kanda-sempai! You came for me!" Allen yelled into the man's trench coat.

"Uh…hey. Allen-san, right?" he replied. Allen looked up from his position just in time to see that it wasn't Kanda: it was Komui.

-

"Hold on, Moyashi," Kanda yelled against the wind that whipped through his hair as he pedaled towards Lavi's house, which, to his chagrin, was at the top of a hill. "I'm coming."


	15. Lenelee Redux

a/n: Sorry for the late, late update. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Komui gave Lavi an awkward glance; Lavi hastily returned it. Allen sat between the two silent men, wondering just where the hell his boyfriend was and if he was ever going to make it out of this house alive.

"So, why are you here?" Lavi then asked, looking pointedly at Komui.

The beret-wearing man inhaled, as though about to give a speech. "Break up with Lenalee," he said finally.

Allen's eyes shifted nervously to the door and then his feet, wondering when and how he should plan his escape.

"Break up with her? Why would I do that?" the redhead inquired, anger flickering in his eyes. Komui fidgeted awkwardly, trying to think of a good response.

"She's cheating on you," was the lame reply. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's all good," he replied cheekily, his arms squeezing even tighter around Allen, who felt like he might explode. "I'm cheating on her, too."

"N-no, you're not!" the silver-haired boy cried, pushing the older boy away from him and jumping off of the couch, hitting his head against the coffee table.

"Allen! Chill out!" Lavi exclaimed as Allen rubbed the back of his head, whimpering pitifully.

"Lavi, don't make me use force," Komui threatened as Lavi grabbed Allen around the middle once more, dragging him back to the couch.

"Ha! Force?" the grinning boy mocked as he straddled Allen on the cushion, obviously not taking his girlfriend's brother seriously. "The only thing you could do is threaten to make me model-"

At that exact moment in time, Lavi's front door flung open, revealing a soaking wet Kanda Yu. Apparently, it had started raining outside.

Allen felt his heart pound against his chest; Kanda had actually come for him.

"Y-Yu?" Lavi and Komui said in unison, one looking upset and the other relieved.

"How'd you get into my house?" the redhead asked, pointing an accusing finger. Kanda ignored him, walking over to Allen and grabbing his wrist.

"I need to speak with you in private," the raven growled into the smaller's ear as Allen stood up, awkwardly glancing back at the door.

"You didn't answer the question!" Lavi complained as Kanda, still leading Allen, marched up the stairs and out of sight.

"S-Sempai? What do you need to talk to me about?" Allen stammered, trying to wrench his wrist out of the elder's grip.

Kanda, still silent, led them into the second room on the right, shoving Allen in first.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen half yelled, half whispered as the elder checked outside the hallway to make sure nobody was following.

Closing the door, Kanda examined Lavi's room, taking in all of the subtle green wallpaper and totally ignoring Allen's questions.

"This will do nicely," the raven said, turning to the silver-haired boy in front of him.

"Kanda, we could have just left," Allen began, clearly upset. "Why did you ask to talk to-"

Allen was instantly silenced as Kanda covered his lips with his own, pushing the younger onto the bed behind him.

"K-Kanda?" Allen sputtered, his cheeks instantly reddening.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, y'know," was the soft reply as Kanda's mouth traveled from Allen's lips to his forehead, gently planting a kiss there. "I thought maybe Lenalee caught you."

"W-what are you saying, you idiot?" Allen sputtered, trying to push the raven off of him.

Kanda sighed, wrapping his arms around the red boy below him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, resting his head on Allen's chest.

"N-no, but…Kanda, we're in Lavi's room!" was the nervous reply.

"Guess we might get caught, huh?" Kanda leant down to meet the silver-haired boy's lips again; Allen turned to his head, trying to disengage his boyfriend.

"That's the problem!"

"That just makes it more exciting," the taller boy breathed, his mouth moving from the boy's face to his collar bone, which was revealed further as Allen's buttons became undone.

"Kanda…we shouldn't," the British boy whimpered against the elder's ponytail, which was currently in his face.

"He's right, you know," a sweet voice from the doorway of the room then called to the couple. "You could mess up the bed." Lenalee fully stepped into the room, turning on the overhead light in the process.

"Watch all you want, Lenalee," Kanda replied, exposing more of the boy below him's creamy chest. "It won't make any difference."

"Kanda! I'm serious!" Allen said, elbowing his senior in the gut. "Get off of me!"

Kanda grudgingly obliged, never taking his eyes off of Allen as he sat up. He had gotten the boy's white collared shirt wet in the process of straddling him.

"Please come downstairs," the short-haired girl continued, giving Kanda an almost pitiful look. Wordlessly, the raven stood up, quickly making his way past Lenalee and down the stairs.

Allen awkwardly followed suit, Lenalee following closely behind him.

"Honestly, to think he'd just cheat on me like that…" she muttered, purposely close to Allen's ear.

"What?" the silver-haired boy asked, but before Lenalee could open her mouth again, Lavi exclaimed, "Allen! You were waiting for me in my room?"

"Stuff it, Usagi," Kanda snarled as Allen sat between the two older boy's, trying to avoid eye contact with both of them at all costs.

"Must be nice to be young," the redhead continued, snaking his arm around the Brit's shoulders. "The way you're acting, things between you and Yu must be shaky. Why not hook up with me? I'm available."

"So am I," Lenalee piped up sweetly, ignoring Komui's silent sobbing in the corner.

Allen frowned; weren't Lavi and Lenalee dating?

Before the silver-haired youth could further examine the irony of the situation, Lavi captured his face in his hands.

"How 'bout you and me go back to my room and-"

Lavi was cut off short as Kanda's fist made contact with his mouth; the rabbit boy was slammed into his couch cushion, a definite bruise forming on his bottom lip.

"Yu! What gives?" he complained, a tear forming in his right eye.

"Allen, we're leaving. _Now_." Kanda stood up, not even looking at Lavi. Scowling, the younger grabbed the hem of Kanda's Henley, holding him back.

"Kanda, what's wrong with you?" Allen then asked, finally not able to ignore Kanda's strange behavior any longer. "You're acting weird."

"It's none of your business," was the cold reply.

"How can you say that?" the shorter boy asked, his eyes moving back down to his lap.

"I think I know why," Lenalee then chimed in, smiling and pulling out an envelope. Kanda froze.

"What's that?" Lavi mumbled, rubbing his cheek where Kanda had struck.

"Lenalee, don't. You cheated and you know it," the raven warned, an icy edge in his voice.

"You're the one who cheated, Kanda-san," Lenalee continued, taking a photograph out of the envelope. Allen's insides lurched.

"Let me see that," he demanded, extending his arm.

"Allen, no!" Kanda said, swiping the picture from Lenalee.

"Sempai, let me see it," Allen said sternly, looking at Kanda with pleading eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you see it or not," the raven retorted. "It's none of your business!"

"Stop saying that to me!" Allen yelled, grabbing the picture from the elder's hand. He held it up at eye level, examining it closely. Then the paper slipped out of his hands, dropping slowly to the floor.

The picture displayed Kanda and Lenalee in a bar, kissing each other fully on the mouth. Allen's mouth suddenly felt dry, like he was going to vomit. And he honestly felt that he might.

"Allen, it's not like that," Kanda began desperately, but Allen didn't want to hear it. Kanda'd been saying cruel things to him since he got here and instead of escorting him out of Lavi's wretched house, he had attempted to seduce him with Lenalee watching, of all people.

He didn't remember when he started crying or whether Kanda saw the tears or not, but Allen bolted out of the house as soon as Kanda had finished speaking.

He clumsily took the car keys out of his pocket and opened the Honda's driver seat door, climbing in and starting the car. He backed out of the driveway without even looking and began speeding down the road; luckily for him, he encountered no cars.

"Damn," Kanda yelled, pounding his fist against Lavi's wall; a nearby portrait of an elderly man fell off of the wall from the impact.

"Why, Lenalee?" the raven continued, glaring at the girl. Lenalee shook her head, her expression one of fear.

"I'm sorry!" she replied, backing up a bit from the angry man. "I didn't think he'd cry or run out of anything! I just thought he'd break up with you."

"And you didn't think even once of what would happen to you?" was the pissed-off reply.

"Kanda-san, I know you," Lenalee explained, a small smile gracing her features. "You're a kind person."

Kanda merely gave her one last glare before dashing out of the house also, grabbing his bike that was by the porch and quickly mounting it, pedaling as hard as he could through the relentless rain.

Meanwhile, Allen was running out of gas. There was a gas station to his right, and he quickly pulled up to one of the pumps. It was then that he realized he didn't have any money.

Allen got out of the car and sat down beside his car, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Kanda rounded the last corner of the neighborhood and spotted his car in the gas station; he biked into the lot, dismounting the metal frame and rushing over to the vehicle.

"Allen?" he called, looking into the windows. He didn't see him, so he walked around the car; it was then that he found the boy.

"Allen," Kanda said softly, kneeling down beside the silver-haired boy. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to see you," was the quiet reply. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Allen, you don't have to talk to me. Just listen." Kanda took in a deep breath. "Lenalee staged that picture. She got me tipsy and planted one on me."

"Why'd you go with her?" Allen asked, not looking up.

"To keep her away from you."

"Why was it on picture, huh? Did you take it to rub it in my face that you were dating behind my back? Or was it the best way to break it to me?" Allen yelled, looking up accusingly at Kanda. "Why go so far as to go to a bar with her? And drink with her, too? You couldn't have thought-"

Kanda couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Allen's face in his palms, pressing the boy's complaining lips to his own. Allen slowly let his guard down as something Lavi said to him became remembered in his conscious.

"Just believe Yu, okay?" he had said. "Lenalee's just using her usual tricks."

"I did it because," Kanda began, slowly pulling his face away from Allen's. "I really do care about you, even though sometimes I act…"

"Like a cold, unfeeling bastard?" Allen suggested, wiping his eye on his sleeve.

"…that's not what I was going to say," Kanda continued, frowning. "But I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I'm not the kind of guy who would do that to you."

Allen chuckled, a huge weight lifting off of his shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied, wrapping his arms around Kanda's middle. The taller boy was still soaking wet.

"Do you maybe want to go to the fair tomorrow?" Kanda asked lamely, opening his car's gas cap.

"Sure," Allen replied. "Why?"

"To make it up to you, and it's not like we've ever gone on a date or anything, besides the hotel."

Allen's body instant heated as he remembered that particular night in Hotel Kyakushobai.

"Y-yeah…"

Kanda's brow furrowed as he took the gas pump out of the car, the tank being full. "One day, that bitch's gonna get hers…"

"Kanda-sempai!" Allen exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend disapprovingly.

"What did I say about calling me 'sempai'?" was the sour reply as Kanda turned to the younger, wrapping his arms around Allen and placing a kiss on the boy's jugular. Allen squirmed in the elder's grasp.

"Kanda, not here!" he complained, trying to break free of Kanda's iron grasp.

"Not here, not in Lavi's room…where, then?" was the slightly irritated reply.

"Home," Allen replied quietly, walking over to the passenger car door as soon as Kanda let go. "So let's hurry up and go."

Kanda wordlessly started the car, thinking of nothing better than a night with just him and Allen and their sexual frustration. That is, if he didn't have to kick Cross out first. His memory was then jarred at the mention of the principal.

"By the way, Allen…do you know why my TV was put in front of the door?"

"Uh…about that…"

* * *

a/n: Sappy, I know. Things are finally starting to cool down. Read and review, please!


	16. Kanda and Allen

a/n: This is extremely late (apologies), but here it is- the last chapter! I know; where did the time go? This has been the ending that I planned since Dec. 14...but don't worry. I have another Yullen planned. C: Anyway, please enjoy this final installment of Proper Etiquette.

* * *

"Sempai, let's go on that one!"

The elder groaned inwardly as his onyx eyes set on what Allen was pointing at; gleefully, the younger boy led him to the Tilt-a-Whirl, which was spinning it's occupants around in a nauseating manner. Kanda frowned at the silver-haired boy beaming up at him.

"The park's about to close, Moyashi," the raven began in an exasperated tone, stopping in his tracks. "Don't you want to go on a ride that's…slower?"

Allen contemplated this and hooked arms with Kanda, letting the older boy lead him in the opposite direction.

The two were at the local fair, Kanda's treat. Knowing that somehow they needed to laugh off last night's events, he felt that riding rides and gorging on funnel cakes would be the best way.

Feeling in charge for the first time that night, Kanda took his partner by the hand and began his march to the ferris wheel line. Allen's steps grew steadily slower as they drew closer to the enormous ring.

"Moya-" the dark-haired male began, but cut himself off. "Allen, what is it?"

"I don't really like heights," was the truthful reply as the shorter shifted on his feet, looking up at the ride.

"It'll be fine," Kanda reassured as he handed the worker four tickets.

Quickly, the two clamored into their cart and sat in silence as they began to ascend forward, the ground slowly growing further from their feet. Allen frantically looked down, his feet awkwardly dangling.

"Uh…what happens if we fall?" he asked in a fearful voice, looking to Kanda.

"I'll keep you safe," the drop-out replied, looking up. They were almost to the top of the ride.

"That's surprisingly romantic of you," Allen said, linking arms with his boyfriend once again. Kanda merely made a grunting sound.

"Hey, there's the apartment," the younger then exclaimed, leaning to his left. "And there's Lavi's house."

As if by magic, Allen's pocket vibrated; he pulled out his phone and saw that he had received a text from said red-head.

_Me and Lenalee are sorry about everything yesterday…we hope you and the Kan-man are chill._

Allen's expression of wonder turned to one of satisfaction as he thumbed the 'reply' button. His dark-haired friend read the message over his shoulder and recoiled in absolute disgust.

"Tell that bastard it doesn't matter what he says, I won't forgive-" he began, trailed off as he watched Allen type his response.

_It's okay._

"It's okay? It is not okay!" the raven complained harshly, but stopped his argument as something warm and cotton-candy flavored descended upon his lips.

Allen was kissing him at the fair, where everyone who looked up could see. Normally, Kanda would care, but today he figured he'd let it go. He pressed his mouth against his lover's lips in reciprocation and the two stayed like that until the ride ended and the now disgruntled looking worker told them to get out.

"Moyashi," Kanda began as the two made their way towards the silver Honda waiting for them in the parking lot. Slowly, all the lights of the rides and concession stands began to flickers and fade out; everyone was closing up. "I think I owe you tonight."

"What do you mean?" Allen replied as he opened the passenger seat door and climbed in their car, watching as the elder repeated his actions.

"You'll see when we get home."

Allen slowly sank down in his seat; not a word was spoken for the rest of the car ride.

-

"Kanda, where's my other shoe?" Allen called into the kitchen, where the raven was sitting at the table, unfolded papers stacked around him.

"I don't know. Take mine," Kanda replied boredly, chewing his pencil eraser. "You'll be late for school at this rate."

"Your shoes are way too big!"

"Do you want to be late your first day back?"

At this point, Allen flew into the room, a granola bar in one hand and a text book in the other.

"Never mind, I found it," he replied, plopping down on the couch and tying the shoelaces of his recently recovered sneaker.

"Well, duh." Kanda wrote down something quickly on the paper currently in front of his nose. "The apartment isn't that big."

"What are you doing?" the silver-haired boy asked as he looped his backpack around his arms, throwing his snack wrapper in the trash.

"Filling out forms."

"Forms for what? Another modeling gig?"

"No, to re-enter school. Cross said he'd let me in on good behavior." The senior frowned. "That's what the school board said to him, too."

"So you'll be going to school with me again?" Allen asked, glancing over the boy's shoulder. "You spelled 'telephone' wrong, by the way."

"Hurry up and go to school," the dark-haired man growled, erasing furiously with his pencil. "If you miss the bus, don't expect me to take you."

"Alright," the youth replied, unlatching the apartment door's newly installed lock. "I'll see you at four."

Kanda hesitated, feeling that he had been a bit harsh with his wording about the bus. A smirk befell his features as he turned to Allen fully, his pencil behind his ear.

"By the way, be sure to Lenalee and Lavi about last night," he began triumphantly, putting his form in the stack to his left. "I'm sure they'll want to hear all about how it was."

Allen froze, trying his hardest to fight the rush of blood that was flooding to his cheeks. He then grinned back, a smug expression worn on his face. "Almost as hot as your Christmas Calendar photo shoot. Right, sempai?"

Now it was Kanda's turn to shut up.

Feeling that he had won, Allen waved goodbye as he opened the door and descended down the apartment complex staircase; when he reached the bottom, he watched in misery as his bus drove away from his bus stop.

Bitterly, he trudged back up the stairs and re-entered the apartment with his specially made key. Kanda was laying on the floor at this point, shirtless. He looked up, a tootsie pop stick protruding from his mouth.

"Did you forget something?" he asked blankly, removing the sucker. Allen shook his head.

Kanda emitted an exasperated sigh as he stood up, yanking his sweater off of the kitchen counter.

"Get in the car," he instructed swinging open the door as he slipped the cardigan on.

Allen beamed, once again rushing down the stairs, Kanda right behind him.

"Thanks," the silver-haired boy said gratefully as he fastened his seatbelt, already in the car.

Kanda nodded as he stuck the key in the ignition and the engine sprang to life; he backed out of the parking lot and onto the road, driving the familiar route towards his school…except that this time, he was actually in a good mood.

-

"Move your head, old man. I can't see!"

"Pipe down. This is nothing you should be butting into."

"You're one to talk," Komui grumbled, trying to move some leaves out of his way in the most discreet manner possible.

He and the local librarian, dubbed the 'Bookman' (aka Lavi's grandfather) were currently hiding behind a bush at an outdoor Italian restaurant stalking a date.

"I can't believe my Lenalee is interested in men now," the upset Chinese man cried, outstretching his arm towards the girl, who was eating a plate of shrimp linguine.

"You're ridiculous," Bookman replied, scooting away from Komui. "Be quiet or they'll hear us."

"B-but-"

"I agree, Lavi," Lenalee's lilting voice then said. Both men froze.

"Yeah, we should try that in public one day," Lavi replied, grinning widely.

"Try what in public? How dare you suggest even being in public with Lenalee!" Komui then yelled, standing up. Several leaves were upset in the process.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, standing up as well.

"I, well, uh…"

"I knew I could never trust you!"

And with this, she ran from the restaurant. Poor Lavi was footed with the bill.

_End_

_

* * *

_

a/n: Well, that's that. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I know I didn't reply to the majority of them, but I appreciate them all so much. :) Until next time!


End file.
